Broken Loyalties
by LadyRainbow
Summary: The final story in the Boomer Bust Trilogy, focusing on Travis. Reviews and Comments always welcome! Chapter 11 tweaked a bit! Complete wCH 14
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Don't make money off 'em.**

**Notes: Here's the final story in the "Boomer Bust" Trilogy. Read "Boomer Bust" and "Deadly Negotiations" to understand the deal with Travis and his brother Paul.**

**LOTS of thanks and cookies to Volley, for graciously giving me permission to use her original character, Ensign Bernhard Mueller. :) Vielen Dank, und ich werde ihm viel zu tun geben! (I'll give him lots to do in this one!) **

**Rating: T**

**Spoilers: ENT "Horizon" and "Dead Stop"**

**Pairings: None in this chapter, but eventually R/S

* * *

**

**Broken Loyalties**

**One**

Lieutenant Travis Mayweather leaned back in the couch in the Lounge and stared out the window. The stars streaked by, just outside a large triangular wing parallel to the Lounge. He smiled to himself and sipped at his hot chocolate. _Raven's Revenge_ was a Bendara-class cargo ship, fresh off the production line from Vega Colony's shipyards. He had to admit that his brother Paul had done very well for himself, now that he worked for Tanaka Enterprises.

_Raven's Revenge_ now cruised at Warp 2 between Aldeberan and Eridana Colony. He recalled Commander Trip Tucker's reaction to Paul's new command, a mix of awe and wry humor. The conversation came back to him clearly.

"Aw, for God's sake, Paul! Tanaka's given you somethin' that looks like an extra-thick wedge of pecan pie with wings!" Trip laughed as he studied the engine readouts. "Damn, but those new impulse engines'll get ya to Draylax and back in half the time it used to."

Paul Mayweather smirked and glanced at Travis. "Yeah, and that'll make cargo runs a lot faster and more efficient." Travis had only shrugged good-naturedly. On one of his previous visits to the _Horizon_, he'd tried to upgrade the engines, much to Paul's irritation.

"Stick's probably smooth as silk too," Trip added.

"Yeah, but I'm not gonna try it till the captain here gives the okay," Travis replied, as he gave his younger brother a light punch on the arm. Paul grinned; he learned quite a bit since he came aboard his brother's new ship. Paul was the _captain_, and Travis had to respect that.

"Maybe on the straightaway between Centauri and the Cassiopeia Cluster, bro," Paul said with a grin. "Less chance of you running into stuff."

"Yeah," Travis had laughed again and rolled his eyes. At the time, he thought he'd heard a mocking tone to Paul's words. He'd tried to brush off the veiled antagonism on the surface and just be grateful that Paul was speaking to him again.

After nearly three weeks traveling from Colony to Colony, Travis was more than ready to get to Vega. He'd met countless dignitaries of the Trading Consortiums, the main powerhouses of trade between the Colonies and Earth. The more he dealt with Consortium politics, the less he wanted anything to do with them. Yet he was Starfleet's representative, and its newest rising star. Admiral Forrest kept reminding him of the importance of his mission.

And the last stop on this trade negotiation run was Vega Colony, home of Tanaka Enterprises. Sumiko Tanaka, the esteemed head of the company, had extended Travis a personal invitation. It was somewhat fitting that Travis was being ferried by her new Cargo Director, Paul Mayweather.

Travis sighed and glanced at his PADD. The message from Philippe Trieste, the new head of Estelle de Montclaire Limited, was short, but pointed: _Cleaning house has been a challenge, so far, Travis, for many people were in employ of my old uncle's regime. I will be busy for some time yet, but do not hesitate to call on me, should you need me. The Centaurian Security Force has cooperated so far in my investigation into my parents' deaths. I only hope that we will erase the corruption in the CSF and make it an institution to be proud of again._

"Hey, you still awake, Big Brother? We've got a big day tomorrow."

Travis looked up as Paul stood at the drink dispenser and ordered a mug of coffee. Being in command was good for him, Travis decided. He seemed more confident, more sure of himself, and less resentful of Travis's presence on board his ship.

"Just reading a message from Philippe," Travis replied. "He's got his hands full on Centauri."

Paul nodded and sat across from Travis. "Yeah, that was pretty ugly over there. I have the feeling that the CSF's gonna take a while in regaining the Centaurians' trust. Any word on his investigation?"

"Nope. He just said that he'll be busy for a while. I think he filled up the entire communications burst with what little he was able to say to me." Travis hid his unease under a casual expression. He and his brother were lousy liars and Paul's interest in Philippe's business was a little too intense. Travis had become adept in sidestepping his curious questions.

_I know he's keeps in touch with Tanaka 'cause he's her new Shipping Manager, but I'm not so sure he won't tell her about my connections with the other Consortiums._

"Then this should lift your spirits, Big Brother." He handed Travis a comm chip. "Got this on the hourly message queue. It's from Ensign Mueller, on board _Enterprise._"

"Bernhard? It's probably about Malcolm." Travis took the chip and plugged it into his PADD. The broad face of Malcolm Reed's Armory second-in-command appeared on the screen. Travis couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"Hello, Lieutenant," Mueller said in his deep voice. "I know that this will come as a surprise to you, but I wanted you to know that Lieutenant Commander Reed has recovered from his injuries, but he will be delayed in joining you on Vega. As a result, Captain Archer has authorized me to meet you on Vega as part of your security detachment, in Commander Reed's stead."

Mueller's eyes crinkled in humor. "As long as you don't pull any of your practical jokes on me, I think we can have a smooth working relationship. I have been in contact with Tanaka Enterprises' security chief and we expect no problems on arrival, but..." He raised his eyebrows as he said the next words. "...I would rather be safe than sorry. Security protocols are included with my message. I'm looking forward to seeing you on Vega. _Haben Sie einen guten Abend, Leutenant. Schlafen Sie gut. _Mueller, out." The ensign's face disappeared from the screen, to be replaced by columns of text.

"Good old Bernhard," Travis said as he glanced at the information. "About as thorough as Malcolm would be. He's learned a lot from Malcolm."

Paul inclined his head. "Hoshi told me he calls Malcolm 'Der Kommandant', but not to Malcolm's face."

"Actually, that makes sense."

"So you've kept the tradition of the practical jokes?" Paul asked with a smile.

"Yeah. Remind me to tell you about the one I pulled on Hoshi with strawberry jello. I really got her good with that one."

"Strawberry jello? Uh-oh. Do I wanna know?" Paul teased. He took a calculated sip of his coffee. "What'd Mueller say at the end?"

Travis chuckled again. "He said, 'Have a good night, Lieutenant and sleep well.' Nothing too exciting. He's always been pretty polite. And Bernhard's right; I _should_ get some rest. We're arriving in Vega in the morning."

"Zero-seven-hundred exactly. Tanaka's pretty punctual. If she says that she'll be some place at a certain time, she'll be there. I'm pretty sure _Enterprise_ has smoothed the way for your arrival." There was a hint of something in Paul's voice, a dark tone that bothered Travis.

"Well, I'm looking forward to seeing Captain Archer and Hoshi again," he said. "I know they've been working non-stop to pull this off. So, breakfast? Six-thirty?"

"Sure. G'night, Big Brother."

"You get some rest too, Little Brother." Travis placed his empty mug in the recycler, tucked his PADD under his arm, and headed for the guest quarters on C Deck. As soon as he was in his cabin and activated his security lock, he replayed Mueller's message again and frowned.

"_As long as you don't pull any of your practical jokes on me, I think we can have a smooth working relationship. I have been in contact with Tanaka Enterprises' security chief and we expect no problems on arrival, but..." He raised his eyebrows as he said the next words. "...I would rather be safe than sorry."_

Travis had never pulled any jokes on Mueller himself, though the ensign had assisted him on several of them. Mueller knew how to keep a secret and he knew how to get his point across.

_Stick close to me when you arrive. There is danger here and Commander Reed has entrusted me with your safety. And if anything happens to you, he'll string me up and use me for phase rifle practice._

"I hear ya, Bernhard," Travis said softly. "I won't do anything stupid. At least, not on purpose."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Don't make money off 'em.**

**Notes: Here's the final story in the "Boomer Bust" Trilogy. Read "Boomer Bust" and "Deadly Negotiations" to understand the deal with Travis and his brother Paul.**

**Some explanation of Japanese terms: **_**Samurai **_**warriors were the only ones who were entitled to carry the two swords, the **_**katana**_** and the smaller **_**wakazashi. **__**Daimyos**_** were lords in feudal Japan. **_**Kimonos **_**are used for both formal and informal wear, traditionally with wooden **_**tabi**_** sandals. **_**"Konnichiwa" **_**means "Good morning."**

"**The Seven Samurai" is a famous movie by Akira Kurosawa.**

**Mueller says "Nicht wahr?" which is German for "Isn't it?" or "Right?"**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: None in this chapter, but eventually R/S**

**Two**

At exactly zero-six forty five, _Raven's Revenge_ crossed into the Vega system. Travis stood on the Bridge, directly behind and to the right of Paul as Paul sat in his command chair. The Bridge was wide and spacious, with the state-of-the art sensory array, scanners and helm controls. It awed Travis every time he stepped foot here, a reminder of what he might have had, had he become _Horizon_'s captain.

But he knew he'd do it all over again. Serving on the _Enterprise_ was a dream come true for him.

The communications channel beeped and Aidra Warren, Paul's comm officer, turned to address her captain. "We're being hailed by _Saukron_, Captain Mayweather."

"_Saukron_? What's Captain Tijelo doing out here?" Paul's eyebrows wrinkled in confusion. "Put him on, Aidra."

The viewscreen shifted to a smiling Bishelio captain, his wide black eyes set in square orbits high on his head, a fringe of sea-green fuzz surrounding his face like the tentacles of an anemone. Tijelo's nose was a massive diagonal slit in the center of his face and his ears hung down like a miniature elephant's. Tijelo's long, giraffe-like neck was hidden by a high tunic and he brought his hooved hands together in welcome.

Travis blinked, he'd never seen a native Vegan before. Tijelo reminded him of a mismatched graft of Earth animals, but the captain seemed to adjust quite well to the Terran ships.

"Hela, Mayweather! It is agreeable to see you again!" Tijelo said in a breathy voice. "The Lady sent us to escort you back to the Homeworld. 'Tis fitting, I think, since you are very important to us!"

"She pulled you all the way from Andoria? Wow, that's quite a ways, Tijelo."

Tijelo waved his head from side to side, his equivalent of a shrug. "We do not question the Lady's requests; we merely obey. In any case, she wishes to meet with you and your esteemed brother as soon as possible. If you would follow our present course, it would expedite the need for undue haste."

"Of course," Paul replied with grace. "Helm, match _Saukron_'s course and speed. See you on Vega, my friend."

"_Passsh'ka!"_ the Bishelio answered, and his image vanished, to be replaced by the _Saukron_ as it preceded _Raven's Revenge_ into the system.

Travis glanced at Paul, who still had a look of concern on his face. "If Tijelo's here, that means the rest of his pod's here too. That's about thirty or so Vegans, not counting all the little ones and their _nursae._"

"_Nursae_?"

Paul shifted uncomfortably in his comfortable chair. "The closest translation is...um...'concubines'."

"Oh."

"Their social structure's really weird; it took me several weeks to get the hang of it. Tijelo has five wives, nine concubines, two ex-concubines, and _seventeen_ offspring among them. And he's pretty conservative compared to other Vegans." Paul chuckled under his breath. "He's always trying to match me up with some of his relatives, but I tell him, I'm okay. Remember Aunt Minerva? Tijelo's worse than she was."

Travis rolled his eyes and groaned. "Wonderful. I hope he doesn't try to play matchmaker with me too."

"Better be prepared for it, bro. I told him you were single."

"That's mean, Paul."

Paul grinned. "Hey, if I gotta go through it, you do too. Misery loves company."

Travis groaned again, and smiles broke out all over the Bridge. He thought he saw a gleam in the navigator's eye, but he pretended he hadn't seen it. Not that the navigator was unattractive, but there was something about a woman with six-inch long incisors and flame-red eyes that made him nervous.

As _Raven's Revenge_ drew closer to the Vegan Homeworld, other ships joined the escort, forming a long line behind Paul's ship. It looked more like a parade than anything else. Travis gave his brother a questioning look, but Paul only looked grimmer. Travis kept his mouth shut, even when it seemed that half of the system's craft trailed after them.

The comm officer looked back at Paul. ""Captain Mayweather, the Lady Chairwoman is on the priority line."

"Put Lady Tanaka on, Huila," Paul ordered. "Full video and audio enhancement."

"Yes, sir."

Huila pushed several buttons in sequence, then Sumiko Tanaka appeared on the screen. The head of Tanaka Enterprises wore a bright yellow kimono embroidered with delicate blue irises. Four parallel scars crossed the right side of her forehead, a souvenir of a previous assassination attempt. Her steel-gray hair was elaborately coiffed and piled on her head, the black eyes calm and clear. Sumiko Tanaka nodded at Paul, who bowed from his seat.

"_Konnichiwa, _Paul-_chan_," Tanaka greeted him. "Did you have a pleasant trip?"

"Very pleasant, Lady," Paul replied. "We've met most of the other Consortium representatives and my brother talked with them. He's here on the Bridge now."

"Ah, excellent." Tanaka's eyes focused on Travis. "Thank you for accepting my invitation, Mayweather-_san_. I am honored to host you on your visit."

Travis heard the formal tone and the formal address. She'd called Paul _Paul-chan_, while Travis was _Mayweather-san. _From what he'd learned from Hoshi, it was a deliberate show of how she regarded Travis as a potential enemy, not a friend. Tanaka hadn't made it to the head of her consortium by being overly trusting.

"I am the one honored," Travis replied carefully. "Thank you for hosting me."

A slight smile curved her lips. "I am eagerly awaiting your arrival on Vega. Please consult with your brother on your travel instructions. Tanaka, out."

Travis glanced at Paul, who was looking at the computer screen set into his chair's arm. Paul's eyes widened a fraction, his mouth flattened into a thin line. After a moment of indecision, he nodded to himself, then looked over at his navigator. "Breyu, you've got the Bridge. I'm taking the _Blackhawk_ down to the surface."

The vampire-like woman bared her fangs in acknowledgment. "Very well, Captain. I will take care of your ship."

"Come on, Big Brother. It's showtime." Paul turned and left his Bridge, leaving a puzzled Travis in his wake.

Travis listened as Paul rambled about Vega's climate and weather, about what to expect when they reached the surface, and about what Tanaka expected of them. He nodded at the appropriate places, but the dark shadows in Paul's eyes remained just under the surface. What had Tanaka sent him? Travis had the bad feeling that it had to do with his stay on Vega; did Tanaka give him special privileges, special concessions, that Paul didn't have?

_Great. Like I really need him jealous of me again. _This unspoken rivalry was beginning to irritate him. When would Paul understand that he wasn't interested in usurping his position with Tanaka? Travis was only interested in completing this mission and returning to the _Enterprise_.

The _Blackhawk_ plunged into the atmosphere, then the clouds parted to reveal brilliant blue ocean and green tropical islands. Temples and cathedrals made of white marble sparkled in the sun, and a huge waterfall spilled into a rolling river. Travis's gaze was riveted to the viewport; if he could imagine a perfect place for a vacation, this was it.

"It's quieter than Risa," Paul commented. "Not so crowded. They're big on nature and conservation here, so watch your nutri-pack wrappers and soda pouches. Most of the Northern Hemisphere is pristine land; Tanaka won't let anyone move in and develop it."

"I can see why," Travis murmured.

"She's pretty strict on not messing with the native culture," Paul went on. "It helps that the Vegans hold nature spirits in high regard. Anyone who tries to contaminate or convert the natives is immediately expelled from the planet. That is, if they actually make it long enough for Tanaka to get a hold of them."

"Then how did she manage to get a foothold here?"

"Pure charisma, plus a little bribery," Paul answered, his voice dry. "She'd agreed to protect the Vegans from all outside influences, and that includes Starfleet. Rank doesn't have much power here; you pretty much have to prove your worth. That's why she and your Admiral Forrest didn't get along. She thought he was being too arrogant, and told him to stick his proposal somewhere else. You're lucky she likes you on sight, Travis, otherwise she wouldn't even want to see you, much less talk to you."

Travis frowned. "But she approached you first. Now you're her Shipping Manager and she seems pleased with what you're doing so far."

"Mmmm...and I don't plan on pissing her off anytime soon." A light flashed on his console. "There we go. Right on time, and there's your captain and your comm officer."

_Blackhawke_ landed on a white stone platform, raised several meters above the ground. When Paul and Travis climbed out of the hatch, a voice shouted an order, and several hundred pairs of boots thundered to attention. Travis blinked at the rows of soldiers standing at perfect attention in a circle around the platform. Tanaka's guards wore formal kimonos, complete with _katana_ swords and wooden _tabi_ sandals.

_I just stepped onto the set of "The Seven Samurai"_, Travis thought, dazed. He almost expected a general in full battle armor to appear out of nowhere. Instead, the soldiers parted to allow Captain Archer, Hoshi Sato, and Bernhard Mueller through. To his amusement, Mueller was also wearing the same kind of kimono as the guards, with his single ensign's pip the only sign of his rank. The Armory officer's face blushed crimson and he shrugged under Travis's scrutiny.

Jon Archer also looked uncomfortable in his robes. Travis remembered old pictures of Japanese nobles, the _daimyos_, with the double swords and stern expressions. He privately thought the captain looked dignified, even intimidating. Archer and Mueller were almost the same height, and they both towered over Hoshi.

Hoshi seemed to be the only one in her element. She wore a plum-colored kimono, her long black hair done up in traditional style, her face painted sparingly with cosmetics. She was radiant, beautiful, and solemn at the same time. _Damn, too bad Malcolm isn't here. She's stunning._

"Welcome to Vega, Travis," greeted Captain Archer. A grin split his face and his green eyes sparkled. "You're overdressed."

"Well...I didn't have the same get-up as you and Bernhard," Travis joked. "Though I'm sure I'm probably end up something like yours, Cap—um, Jonathan."

"Paul told you that ranks don't mean anything here," Hoshi said, with a smile at Paul. "The only one permitted is Lady, referring to Tanaka. She's eagerly awaiting you in the Floating Pavilion, Travis. This way."

Travis and Paul fell in step with the others. Bernhard leaned towards Travis and whispered, "Do me a favor. Don't mention my...costume to the rest of the Armory team. They will never be able to see me in the eye with a straight face, and decorum must be maintained, _nicht wahr_?"

"I completely agree, Bernhard. Cross my heart, I won't say a word, even to Malcolm." Somehow Travis managed to say it with a straight face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Don't make money off 'em.**

**Notes: Here's the final story in the "Boomer Bust" Trilogy. Read "Boomer Bust" and "Deadly Negotiations" to understand the deal with Travis and his brother Paul.**

**The Japanese tea ceremony or **_**chanoyu**_**, is a beautiful ritual. I attended a tea ceremony fifteen years ago. We had an exchange teacher from Hiroshima come to our high school to teach a year of Japanese (I took the class) and she brought us to a Japanese restaurant where we had the ceremony. **

**As for the actual steps to the ceremony, I refer the reader to "The Japanese Tea Ceremony" by Anthony Man-Tu Lee. It gives a good description of the history of **_**chanoyu**_** and the steps to the ceremony.**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: None in this chapter, but eventually R/S

* * *

**

**Three**

The Floating Pavilion lived up to its name: it was a single island, accessible only by a long footbridge connecting it to the mainland. The bridge was visible at low tide; guards were stationed at three separate checkpoints on it. Travis marveled at the sturdiness of the bridge, despite the ravages of salt water. He submitted to the three searches, one on the mainland gate, one at the midpoint, and one on the Floating Pavilion. Tanaka wanted to make sure no one set foot on her private domain without her knowledge.

"There are underwater cameras on the shore and under the bridge, as well as proximity sensors," Bernhard Mueller said. "She also has a sophisticated sensor array and anti-missile launchers, not to mention her own private landing field on the island."

"Jeez," Travis breathed. "How did she manage all that?"

"Connections," Paul replied cryptically. "And every part of her security system on the planet is made to blend with the natural environment, so they're practically invisible." He chuckled dryly. "The first time I was here, I made the mistake of tripping one of her sensors. Nearly gave me a heart attack when five of her guards surrounded me with those tall pikes of theirs—"

"_No-dachis_," Hoshi put in. "Tall, halberd-like poles with sharp blades, like a super-sized bayonet."

"Yeah. I thought I'd be skewered right there." Paul shook his head. "Learned my lesson right there. You don't make the same mistake twice."

Travis sighed as they stepped foot on the Floating Pavilion. Sumiko Tanaka was the rose in the iron glove. Her touch was felt no matter where you were on Vega. You owed allegiance to her and her alone, and if you betrayed her, you were dead. Simple as that. He shivered, despite the warm sun. _Is this what Philippe will be, five years from now? God. He has to deal with men and women like Tanaka...how can you keep your soul intact?_

A stairway was cut into the stone cliff and spiraled up to Tanaka's fortress. A wall surrounded her main home and its multiple support buildings. The gray and green foundations matched the rocks of the summit; if Travis didn't know where to look, he would have missed it.

"I've never seen any complex so big," Captain Archer commented, "and that includes Starfleet Command in San Francisco. She has an army of servants and bureaucrats to oversee all over her daily business."

Travis glanced sideways at him and said, "But she still keeps a personal eye on things."

"Yes, she does. I don't know how, but she certainly does." Archer frowned at the iron gate set into the outer wall. "Here we are, Travis."

The guards bowed at Travis, then said something to Hoshi. She nodded and turned to Travis. "They've got a suite for you in the Southern Wing of the fortress, Travis. We have to get you dressed appropriately before she'll see you."

He sighed. "I get to wear what you guys are wearing?"

Hoshi smiled. "Even better. You get to wear all the formal trappings of a high official: robes, swords, everything."

"Wonderful." He glanced at Paul, who wore an insufferable smirk. Travis sighed again; Paul seemed to enjoy having the upper hand in this business and it was all he could do to not wipe that smirk from Paul's face.

* * *

As it turned out, it wasn't just a matter of changing clothes and going to meet Tanaka. First, Travis endured a Japanese-style bath, a cold-water scrubbing, then relaxing in a tub of steaming water, with several bath servants in attendants. Then came the dressing attendants, who helped him into the layers of robes. A simple tunic under a green kimono, with hems, sleeves, and _obi_ belt in a deeper hunter green. White socks and wooden _tabi_, gold _mon _badge of a shooting star on the shoulders. _Katana_ slung on his back at the precise angle, _wakazashi_ in his belt, a gold chain around his neck. The only concession to his Starfleet rank was the two gold pips of a Lieutenant on the collar of the kimono, like Mueller's one pip on his kimono.

"You look stunning, Travis," Hoshi commented. "Green really is your color."

"Yeah. I'm surprised at how easy it is to move around in this get-up." Travis grinned at her. "Any other rituals before we get to meet her?"

She nodded. "I know she's scheduled a formal tea ceremony in your honor. Jonathan and Paul are with her already, and Bernhard's waiting at the end of the hall."

"Let's do this. I'm curious to finally meet Tanaka."

They walked to the end of the level, where Bernhard and a handful of guards waited for them. Mueller raised his eyebrows in approval at the sight of Travis. "_Gott in Himmel_. I'm envious. You look better in a robe than I do."

"C'mon, Bernhard, you don't look that bad. Can you imagine Trip Tucker in a kimono? Or Phlox?" Travis's grin grew wider. "Or T'Pol? Or Malcolm?"

Bernhard cleared his throat as they started on the long, winding path to Tanaka's inner Sanctum. "Tucker and T'Pol might carry it off well. And Reed might actually look like a samurai. But Phlox? That would be a thought that would give me nightmares."

"Be careful what you wish for," Hoshi teased. "Phlox is supposed to consult with Tanaka's medical doctors next week, so he'll be down here and wearing one."

Bernhard looked horrified for a moment. Hoshi and Travis's laughter rang off the stone walls as they went down yet another spiral staircase and a series of ramps. Finally, they reached a pair of wooden doors at the end of a long hallway, with two guards at attention. Hoshi said something to the guards, who nodded and activated the intercom on the wall. The older one relayed her message, then a green light glowed on the comm panel.

"_Doozo gozaimasu," _the guard said, bowing deeply. "She is waiting."

They entered through the double wooden doors into a large audience chamber. The walls and floor were polished wood, stone columns set every few meters. A fountain bubbled at one corner of the room, an altar sat at another corner, with a lacquered cabinet set in a stone niche. Soft lighting reflected off the red and yellow tapestries and the straw tatami mats in the main area.

Seated at the front of the room, on a silk cushion, was Sumiko Tanaka. She wore the yellow kimono Travis had seen her in earlier, embroidered with blue irises and delicate white spirals. At her left was a young Vegan woman, her long, spindly giraffe-like legs tucked under her, her hooved hands in her lap. To Tanaka's right was Paul, then Captain Archer.High up in the gallery sat members of Tanaka's Board of Directors and her family. Travis felt all eyes upon him, watching, weighing, calculating. The sense of danger made the hair at the back of his neck stand on end. Next to him, he saw Bernhard place a hand on his _wakazashi_, and the guards in his entourage do the same.

_A good defense is a strong offense_, Malcolm Reed had told Travis many times. He decided to take that advice to heart. After he took a deep breath, he strode to the middle of the chamber, several feet away from Tanaka, then bowed deeply towards her.

"Welcome to my house, _Mayweather-san_," she said in a soft voice that still carried to the far edges of the room. "I am honored by your presence."

"Thank you, _Tanaka-sama_. I am the one honored."

"Rise and join me, _Mayweather-san_. We have much to discuss, but first, allow me to offer tea in honor of you, my honored guest. Please sit with your back to the _takohama_---"she indicated the altar and the cabinet, "—in the place of honor."

He did so. From his new vantage point, Travis saw a scroll of calligraphy hanging from the wall opposite him. Tanaka noticed his interest and read the characters aloud. "_Honrai mu ichibutsu_. At the beginning, we have nothing."

So began the elaborate tea ceremony. Servants brought in plates of sweet desserts and Tanaka invited her guests to partake in it. Then the tea caddy, bowls, whisk and water were brought in with great pomp. A young woman made the green tea according to prescribed ritual: measuring the scoops of tea leaves, adding the water, using a bamboo whisk to stir the liquid, offering the tea to the guest. Travis watched with fascination, for he'd never seen a tea ceremony before, though Hoshi had told him stories about her childhood and being trained in the art.

The servant offered the tea to Travis, but before he could accept it, Tanaka intercepted it. The servant bowed at her, then backed away. Tanaka held the bowl in one hand, rotated it three times to the right, then took a deep sip. She rotated it back to the left to its original position, then turned and offered it to Travis.

A stir went through the gallery above them. He wasn't exactly sure of its significance, but judging from her people's reaction, and the surprise and worry in Hoshi's eyes, this was not the norm. _She's not trying to poison me, is she? _Travis reminded himself that Tanaka had drunk out of the same bowl. If that tea had been tampered with, then she would be affected as well. _That is, if she hadn't built up some kind of immunity to it. _He gave himself a mental kick. There was such a thing as being _too_ paranoid.

He accepted the bowl, turned it as he had seen her do, and took a drink. Her eyes glowed with approval as he rotated the bowl in his hand again, and handed it back to her.

Finally, the ceremony was over and the servers collected their equipment, bowed to Tanaka and the guests, and retreated by a rice paper _shoji_ door at the other end of the room. Applause broke out from the gallery, followed by cheers of, "_Banzai! Banzai!"_

"Thank you for sharing the ceremony with me, Travis-_san_," Tanaka said warmly.

"Thank you for allowing me to attend, Tanaka-_sama_," Travis answered with a smile. The change to the familiar form of address hadn't escaped him. He had a feeling that he'd passed some sort of test. Would anyone have the patience to deal with the long journey across the bridge, the elaborate preparations, the formal dressing, and then the tea ceremony, in order to just say hello to Tanaka?

"Now for the feast." She clapped her hands, and other servers entered the room with covered dishes held high above their heads.

"There's more?" Bernhard asked Hoshi in a low tone. He shifted uncomfortably on his cushion. "My legs are falling asleep."

Hoshi inclined her head to him, not without sympathy. "A formal reception includes food and entertainment, Bernhard. It would be impolite to refuse. But—" she smiled at him, "—your position as Travis's bodyguard entitles you to stand watch over him, and not sit for the entire time."

"Did they have a party for you too, Jonathan?" Travis asked. It still felt strange calling Captain Archer by his first name.

Jon shook his head. "Not like this. We had a private tea ceremony, with Hoshi presiding over it. It was an eye-opening experience." He glanced at Hoshi, who blushed at the praise. "Tanaka places a big emphasis on ritual and tradition, almost to the point of having it dictate every one of her thoughts and actions."

Travis nodded. "In that case, Hoshi, I'm gonna need a crash course in cultural relations. I don't want to accidentally do something to screw up the negotiations."

"Of course, Travis. I'd be happy to teach you the local customs." She nodded at Paul, who seemed more interested in the goings-on in the gallery. "I'm sure your brother's already well-versed in Tanaka's business etiquette—"

Paul brought his attention back to Hoshi. "Actually, Hoshi, I wouldn't mind a refresher course. Most of what I do is normal ship-to-ship trade negotiations, like I did with the Boomers. I've never had to deal formally with Tanaka's family and shareholders. Seems like a good time to learn how."

Travis nodded, but he wondered at the ominous note in his brother's voice. Paul knew something that might affect their talks with Tanaka Enterprises, but didn't want to get into it now. Travis decided to let time dictate when—and how—Paul would talk.

He caught Tanaka's gaze at them. Her slight smirk reminded Travis of Malcolm when the Armory Officer was formulating a tactical plan in his head. Travis wished fervently that Malcolm was here now; not that he doubted Bernhard's ability, but he missed Malcolm's ability to read into dangerous situations...and be right.

_I have to beat her at her own game. The thing is, how the hell am I gonna do it?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Don't make money off 'em.**

**Notes: Here's the final story in the "Boomer Bust" Trilogy. Read "Boomer Bust" and "Deadly Negotiations" to understand the deal with Travis and his brother Paul. Captain Sandosh of the **_**Vhrum**_** appears in BB and DN.**

**Japanese words: **_**Hiragana**_** is one of three written alphabets, mostly used for native Japanese words. The other two are **_**katakana**_** for foreign/loan words and **_**kanji**_** based on Chinese characters. **_**Neko**_** is cat, **_**kami**_** are spirits, and the **_**o-**_** prefix in front of a word or name is an honorific.**

**German: **"_Vielen Dank, Bernhard. Du bist wie ein Bruder, weisst Du das?"__** Hoshi says, "Thank you, Bernhard. You're like a brother, you know that?"**_

**Bernhard replies, **_"Ja, meine kleine Schwester_**", **_**"Yes, my younger sister."**_

**Later, Hoshi asks him, "**"_Was ist's denn?"__**"What is it?"**_

_**Bernhard replies, **__"Es gibt etwas, dass nicht so richtig ist. Bitte, kleine Schwester, sagest Du nichts." __**which means, "There's something that isn't right. Please, little sister, don't say anything (be quiet)."**_

**And Bernhard calls Malcolm "Der Kommandant" (obvious meaning) and apologizes to Hoshi with, **_"Verzeihung, Fraeulein." __**which means "Excuse me, Miss.".**_** For some reason, my umlauts (two dots over the vowels) don't work on my computer, so **_**I **_**have to write the vowels out.** (Verflucht!!)

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: R/S

* * *

**

**Four**

Hoshi sat next to Travis at Tanaka's lotus pond. Orange and white koi fish swam under the water, while dragonflies skipped along the surface. Hoshi tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear as she read from the PADD in her hands.

"The seating arrangement's important. Each place will have a name card in _hiragana_ and Standard English. Tanaka, of course, will sit here, at the head. As the honored guest, you'll sit at her right, while Paul sits at her left, as her Shipping Manager. Bernhard stands directly behind you as your bodyguard. As your interpreter, I sit to your right, and Captain Archer sits on Paul's left. On your side, the order goes: Tanaka's uncle, elder brother, executive head of her board, and four of the honorable shareholders, according to age. On Paul's side, his ship's executive officer, the second chief of her Shipping Unit, the Boomer representative, and the rest of her shareholders, again according to age."

Travis nodded and studied the diagram on the PADD. He noticed that every position was clearly marked, including the location of her guards. Tanaka was not leaving anything to chance. One assassin had already managed to slip through and try to kill her.

"Any word on who Paul's assigned as the Boomer representative?" he asked. It had been one concession he'd been forced to make: allowing Paul, with his connections, to select the one who would represent the Boomers at the bargaining table.

"I asked Paul and he said that the _Vhrum_ should be in orbit tomorrow. Your brother hasn't forgotten who helped _Horizon_ when they were in trouble. I think Paul wants to repay a debt."

Travis couldn't help but give her a huge grin. The Tellarite Boomer captain had saved his skin—as well as Malcolm's and Philippe Trieste's—more than once. Paul wasn't the only one who owed Sandosh a debt. Then another piece of the puzzle clicked into place. "That's why she won't see me until Captain Sandosh arrives?"

Hoshi inclined her head and replied, "She wants everyone to be on equal footing, which means no advance bargaining, no under-the-table deals."

"She really takes this honor thing seriously, doesn't she."

She sighed and deactivated the PADD. "Yes, she does give that appearance. She's been more than generous in letting Bernhard have a say in the security protocols. Her soldiers have confidence in his skills. If I didn't know better, I'd say Bernhard has a fan club."

Travis stared at her. "A fan club? _Bernhard_?" He laughed and she joined in, but he noticed a sad shadow in her eyes that belied her happy expression. Travis sobered and took her hand. "You miss Malcolm."

She sighed. "Yes, I do. The last communique said he was well, but no word on when he's coming to Vega. He's been single-handedly rebuilding the Centaurian Security Force. They've already offered him a position as commandant and even named their main contingency plans after him."

"What? The Reed Maneuvers? The Reed Plan? Reed's Revisions?"

She giggled and her face flushed. " Reeding and Reaming, actually. Reaming the crap out of the bad guys, that is."

"Oh, God, that's bad," Travis groaned. The sound of someone choking back laughter turned both their heads. Bernhard, he of the fan club fame, was chortling so hard that his hands were wrapped around his sides.

Hoshi gave the Armory officer a droll look. "It wasn't Malcolm's idea. He thought he'd just die of embarrassment when they announced the name of the plan."

"_Verzeihung, Fraeulein_," Bernhard gasped, though he didn't look a bit sorry. Then he sobered as a thought occurred to him. "He isn't going to be _Der Kommandant _in actuality, is he? I mean, I joke about it, but—"

She gave him a ghost of a smile. "I don't know, Bernhard. He hasn't said anything about it to me. It's a tempting offer and it would be a boost to his career. That would mean leaving _Enterprise_, of course."

"And you'd be leaving with him?" Travis asked quietly.

She closed her eyes and slowly shook her head. "I don't know. I love what I do on the _Enterprise_. I know I didn't want to go into space in the first place, and I did it just because of Jon, but—" She sighed. "I don't know. Philippe sent me a message, saying he'd welcome me as a consultant for EdML if I wanted, and the University of Alpha Centauri also sent me a letter of introduction, just in case."

Travis blinked. "Wow. They really want you, don't they?"

"It is your decision, and _der Kommandant_'s of course," Bernhard put in. "We would miss you both terribly, but I would not try to sway your choice either way."

Tears trembled in her eyes. "_Vielen Dank, Bernhard. Du bist wie ein Bruder, weisst Du das?"_

He smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "_Ja, meine kleine Schwester. _I'm your cantankerous older brother, and you're my _edelweiss_ blossom."

"How poetic, Bernhard," she said with a smile. It faded as he stiffened and his head turned towards the entrance of the garden. "_Was ist's denn?"_

"_Es gibt etwas, dass nicht so richtig ist," _Bernhard replied. "_Bitte, kleine Schwester, sagest Du nichts."_

Travis couldn't understand the German, but Hoshi glanced at him, put her hand over her mouth, and shook her head. _Say nothing. Something's wrong. _He strained to hear whatever Bernhard had heard, but aside from the faint breeze that stirred the koi pond, Travis heard nothing.

Then a faint scrape of metal on stone, to his right. Reflex told him to turn his head, but if he'd followed instinct, he would have missed a dark blur pass in front of his eyes. Something hissed and landed on the bench next to him, fur spiked on its back, ears pinned to the back of its head. Green eyes glared at Travis with reckless abandon.

"A black cat?" Travis burst out.

"_O-neko desu_," Hoshi said in a hushed voice. "_Kami."_

At the sound of her voice, the cat seemed to shrink into its normal size, then sashayed between Hoshi and Travis, rubbing its fur on the silk of Travis's kimono. It purred so loud that he could feel it vibrating through the thin fabric.

"What did you call it, Hoshi?" Travis whispered. "_O-neko_ or something like that?"

"_Neko _is Japanese for cat, with the _o-_ prefix is an honorific, and _kami_ are spirits, either human or animal. They usually show up at auspicious times."

He raised his eyebrows and stared at the cat, who purred louder, if that was even possible. "Interesting it showed up when we were talking about Malcolm and you and Alpha Centauri."

Hoshi murmured agreement as she stroked the cat's fur. "I wonder why she showed up. What are you telling me?"

"The Lady Tanaka probably owns her," Bernhard rumbled, "but I don't see a collar or any identification marks on her—" Again, he stiffened and pressed a hand to his earpiece. The cat made a questioning noise and swung her head in Bernhard's direction.

"Got a call, Bernhard?" Travis asked.

The Armory officer grin split his face from ear to ear. "That was Paul. Looks like the _Vhrum_ arrived in orbit twelve hours early. Captain Sandosh is coming down in a shuttle and he's asking to see you, Travis."

Travis smiled at the cat. "I hope you bring us good luck, Oneko. C'mon, you're gonna get to meet an old friend of ours." He got to his feet and the cat dropped gracefully to the stone pavement. The animal followed him and Hoshi as they left the garden, with Bernhard trailing behind like a silent shadow.

They took a private lift to the top of Tanaka's fortress, where her private shuttlepad jutted out over the clear blue ocean. Sunlight sparkled on the pristine white granite; Travis wondered how Tanaka managed to keep the pad so immaculate after her shuttles took off and landed from it. The chairwoman stood several meters away from the pad, with her guard at her right and Paul on her left. Captain Archer nodded at Travis as he and Hoshi joined them, while Bernhard took position nearby with a small detachment of Tanaka's soldiers. The cat sat on its haunches between Travis and Hoshi, its bright eyes turned towards the sky.

A bright spot appeared from the behind the clouds, growing larger as it approached. Travis recognized it as the small transport on Captain Sandosh's larger ship, the _Hsshahu_. The pilot expertly landed the transport in the center of the pad.

The door opened and a huge, swarthy Tellarite climbed out. He straightened, his pig-like eyes blinking in the bright sunlight. Travis grinned as Captain Sandosh got his bearings and walked towards him with a bright smile. He nodded at Travis and Paul, then turned to Tanaka. The Tellarite bent at the waist as far as his portly stomach would allow.

"I bring greetings, my Lady, from the Boomer community," he growled. "I am honored to be in your presence, and I am honored to accept your gracious invitation to sit in arbitration."

Travis swallowed a laugh at the formal words coming from the Tellarite. He wondered who had been coaching him in the intricacies in interplanetary diplomacy. Tellarites, as a rule, weren't a people who dealt with niceties. Tanaka seemed amused by Sandosh's words, for her mouth twitched in humor despite her best efforts. Yet her voice held only warm welcome.

"It is I who am thankful that the Boomer community saw fit to send such a worthy representative. Please, Sandosh-_san_, you do not have to bow to me."

Sandosh straightened and his smile bared teeth. "Thank you, Lady. May I introduce a good friend to us all, one whom you surely have heard much about, but have not had the pleasure of meeting?"

She raised her eyebrows and her black eyes flashed in surprise. This was _not_ according to the script. "You have brought a guest, _Sandosh_-san? I was not informed."

"He chose to come at the last moment, Lady, and I could not refuse." Sandosh answered, a glint in his eyes. He turned to back to the _Hsshahu_, where a man in a dark blue kimono climbed carefully down to the pad. Hoshi gasped, her hands nearly dropping her PADD. Captain Archer grinned and Bernhard sighed in relief.

"Attention!" Bernhard shouted and the guards snapped to attention.

Travis saw Tanaka's reaction out of the corner of his eye. Surprise warred with irritation, then a shrewd expression, finally dissolving into a neutral look. She glanced at Hoshi. "_Hoshi-chan_, you may meet your mate. I will not stop you."

That was all the encouragement Hoshi needed. She ran forward and Malcolm Reed caught her by the waist and swung her around. She hugged him hard, burying her head in his shoulder. After a few moments, he let her go, and together, they crossed the landing pad.

Malcolm stopped in front of Tanaka and with a deep bow, said, "Forgive my unexpected appearance, Lady Tanaka. I asked Sandosh-_san_ to escort me from Centauri."

"You are always welcome, Reed-_san_," said Tanaka. "Hoshi-_chan_ has been pining for you since she arrived. I am glad to see you reunited."

"I bring messages to you, Travis, Paul and Jonathan Archer, from Philippe Trieste."

"Then we should not delay. Please, come with us, Reed-_san_." Tanaka gestured for him and Hoshi to walk by her, then Travis, Paul and Captain Archer. The black cat strode next to Hoshi, head held high. Travis exchanged a smile with Malcolm, who then glanced at Bernhard.

"You look rather dashing in a _kimono_, Bernhard," Malcolm commented. "Like a knight errant, I'd say."

Bernhard turned bright red, but laughter danced in his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Don't make money off 'em.**

**Notes: Here's the final story in the "Boomer Bust" Trilogy. Read "Boomer Bust" and "Deadly Negotiations" to understand the deal with Travis and his brother Paul.**

**You finally get to find out what Travis's mom has been up to. **

**Japanese words:**_** Doozo**_** means "please".**

**German: **_**"Ach, Du arme" **_**means "You poor thing."**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: R/S

* * *

**

**Five**

Tanaka's servants cleared the Inner Sanctum for the meeting. They installed a low cherrywood table over a layer of soft tatami mats. Malcolm's unexpected arrival meant that the seating arrangement had to be changed at the last minute, much to the servants' chagrin. Tanaka added another one of her junior shareholders to even out the number of guests. Symmetry in numbers was necessary for an important meeting.

When all was finally ready, Tanaka invited her guests into the room. Travis noticed how the tone of the entire room had changed. Green and blue draperies adorned the walls, yellow water lilies floated in the fountain and the lighting was adequate, but not harsh. Tanaka gestured for Travis to take a seat on the cushion to her right. One by one, they all assumed their places. The black cat perched on the table between Hoshi and Malcolm.

Travis caught Bernhard's questioning look and thought, _Doesn't anyone _else_ see this cat? Even Tanaka doesn't seem aware it's here. _The only ones who were aware of the cat were himself, Hoshi and Bernhard. Even Malcolm and Captain Archer seemed oblivious. Travis couldn't remember if Malcolm was allergic to cats, but if Malcolm _was_, his allergies didn't bother him. Where did this cat come from? Who has sent it? _Her,_ Travis reminded himself. Oneko, as he had named her, gazed unblinking at Tanaka, one huntress to another. If Oneko was wary, then Travis would take her lead.

"_Doozo," _Tanaka said. "Reed-_san_, you have messages from Philippe-_chan_?"

Malcolm nodded. "Indeed I do, madam." He passed data cards to her, then turned to Travis and Captain Archer. Travis accepted his and plugged it into his PADD. His message was text only, which was actually a good thing, for Travis didn't want to imagine Philippe's expression when he wrote this message.

_Travis, as my Steward, you are one of my best advisors. I ask you, this time, to withhold any criticism or judgment for what I am about to propose to Lady Tanaka. Events here at EdML have forced me to do this; if we want to preserve some kind of balance between the Consortiums, Starfleet and the Boomers, this is the best out of many poor options. Consult with your fellow Steward. Malcolm knows what to do._

_Trust no one from Tanaka Enterprises. _

It ended on that ominous note. Travis opened the attachment and scanned the information. It was so startling that his mouth dropped open before he could stop it. Captain Archer's eyebrows knitted in concern, while Hoshi gave Malcolm a worried look. Oneko seemed to sense her discomfort and rubbed against the sleeve of her kimono.

Travis raised his eyes to meet Tanaka's. The woman had a puzzled look on her face; she gazed at a point above Travis's head, as if deep in thought. Then a slow smile came across her lips, a smile of cunning and triumph. "This is an unexpected development," she said softly. "I did not expect Philippe-_chan_ to extend the hand of friendship, especially after the conflict between our Consortiums. He wishes to declare a truce between EdML and Tanaka Enterprises, a trade agreement with Earth and a sizable employment option for any Boomer who would work for our joint operations."

"For anyone who works for EdML _or_ Tanaka Enterprises?" Paul asked sharply. "Is he asking to _combine_ operations? Form a _merger_?"

Travis frowned as he read Philippe's information again. "No, I don't think so, Paul. If I'm reading this right, Philippe's thinking more of a coalition. He's also been talking with Altair, Aldeberan and Draylax and they seem to be agreeable to the idea. Strength in numbers, Tanaka-_sama_."

"But more enemies and more liabilities," put in one of Tanaka's elder shareholders. "We cannot afford to risk that."

She raised a hand and the room fell silent. "As I said, this is an unexpected development, but I would like to remind you all that the reason why we are here is to negotiate on an agreement with _Starfleet_. Whatever Philippe-_chan_ proposes is a separate matter. So we must concentrate on our primary goal, and not allow anything to distract us." Tanaka paused and glanced at Malcolm. "Thank you for relaying this important message, Reed-_san_. Trieste-_sama_ trusts you implicitly and I'm confident that trust is not misplaced."

In response, Malcolm inclined his head at her. Both he and Travis noticed the switch to formality. He said, "I live by a personal code as well, Lady."

She turned to Travis with hooded eyes. "Now, Travis-_san_, I would like to hear the proposal from Admiral Forrest and Starfleet. Please, proceed."

Travis met her gaze squarely, refusing to grant her even a millimeter. The challenge in her eyes only strengthened his resolve. He nodded and said, "Of course, Tanaka_-sama._ If I may direct your attention to your PADD, Lady, I'll start with the basic goals of this meeting—"

* * *

Hours later, Travis sat in his room in the southern side of the fortress, yawning his way through another revision to his list of proposals. Tanaka had consulted with everyone at the table for every detail, Her shareholders, to Paul, to Sandosh, to Captain Archer and Hoshi. Travis was surprised that she hadn't asked Bernhard's opinion on the matter too. While Travis appreciated her efforts at consensus-building and the fact that she made him a key person in the talks, it made for a painfully long day.

There was a discreet knock on his door and Travis called, "Enter!"

"Thought you'd want to see someone, Big Brother," called Paul. He stepped aside from the thin rice paper _shoji_ door and a smiling woman stepped into the room.

Travis dropped hi PADD and caught her in a bear hug. "Mom! How are you? You okay?"

Rhianna Mayweather laughed and returned the hug. "I'm fine, Travis. Quite fine, in fact. I've been very comfortable in my new house on the fortress grounds, right by one of the man-made streams. Very relaxing." She held him out at arm's length and her face grew sober. "You're tired, son."

"Yeah, well, I've been Colony-hopping for the past three months, Mom," Travis said. "First Centauri, then the other Colonies, now Vega."

She nodded. "Paul's been telling me about your adventures. I know the life of a Starfleet officer isn't a walk in the park, but I've been concerned about your welfare."

Travis caught Paul's unreadable look and kept his tone light. "Well, after this is done, I should be safely back on _Enterprise_. It's been an interesting trip, but I'd much rather keep my day job."

Rhianna smiled, but it trembled at the edges. "I'm glad to hear that, so glad. Lady Tanaka's offered us a generous settlement, so you don't have to worry about us. If Paul does as well as he has been," she turned her smile to her younger son, "then we won't have to worry about needing anything."

"That's the goal, Mom. I wanna take care of you," Paul said. He sighed heavily and added, "That's why I gotta go over to Aetosoka in the morning. There's a huge delay in the loading of one of our shipments. Lady Tanaka wants me to see what's wrong."

"Oh, Paul, I thought we'd be attending Hiromi's banquet like we planned." Rhianna's smile completely vanished, and there was a slight edge to her voice. Travis suddenly realized this hadn't been the first time this had happened. He felt a surge of anger and irritation at Paul for abandoning their mother when she needed him.

"I wish I didn't have to go, Mom, but I've got to. Lady Tanaka didn't give me a choice. Maybe Travis could go with you to the banquet; I'm sure Hiromi would like to meet your Starfleet son."

Rhianna opened her mouth to say something, but closed it. There was a hard line to her jaw that Travis knew well; she didn't appreciate Paul's description of his brother. "Would you, Travis?"

"I'd be happy to, Mom, if I can." Travis managed a smile. He didn't want to deepen the rift between himself and Paul, and definitely not in front of their mother. "I'm sure Lady Tanaka will understand if I want to spend some time with my mother. Family _is_ important."

"Thank you, Travis." Rhianna caught sight of the chronometer by Travis's bed. "I'd like to meet you both for breakfast at the Cherry Blossom Gardens. Seven?"

Travis glanced at Paul, who nodded. "Fine with us, Mom. I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

"Sleep well, son. I'll see you tomorrow." Rhianna touched his cheek, like she did when he was a little boy, then she turned and stepped back through the _shoji_. Paul followed her, but turned back to face Travis.

"Take care of Mom, okay?" Paul gave him a sad smile. "I really wish I could be with her this time. Lady Tanaka doesn't take no for an answer when business is concerned."

After seeing how Tanaka ran her consortium, Travis's resentment melted. When Paul accepted Tanaka's offer, he'd inadvertently trapped the Mayweathers in a contract that they couldn't get out of anytime soon. Travis wished he could feel more sorry for Paul, but as their father would have said, he'd "made his bed; now he has to sleep in it."

"I'll do my best, Paul. You do what you need to, then come back when you can." Travis smiled and extended his hand. "Let's get through this in one piece, okay?"

"Sorry for being such an ass, bro." Paul sounded abashed.

"All in the past, Little Brother. I'm not gonna horn in on your territory; learned my lesson with that. Just give me a chance to be your annoying Big Brother, not Mister Starfleet Mayweather."

Paul laughed aloud and shook Travis's hand. "Deal. Just don't try to upgrade my engines again and we'll call it even. See ya in the morning." He opened the _shoji_ and Travis caught a glimpse of Rhianna's face. His mother smiled broadly and he returned the smile. Then Paul and Rhianna were gone.

Travis sighed and sat on his futon. It had taken him a few days to get used to the cushion after the huge feather bed at Philippe's estate. The whisper of another _shoji_ at the far end of the room startled him. Bernhard Mueller stuck his head in and asked, "Is everything all right, Travis?"

He grinned and replied, "Yeah, Bernhard, everything's all right."

They both felt a slight tremble through the walls, but before either of them could say anything, they both heard a plaintive meow from the door. Travis frowned and slid the door again, and Oneko walked in and sat on Travis's futon. Her meows sounded both irritated and exasperated, as if she was complaining about some horrible offense.

Travis glanced at Bernhard, who seemed to be listening to her rant. "_Ach, du Arme," _he said, "You poor thing. Some people can be so discourteous, _nicht wahr? _I suppose you can stay here with us for the night, eh? You most probably won't have a peaceful night if you go back there. So, will you be so kind as to share my night's watch with me, Oneko-_chan_?"

Oneko purred and jumped into Bernhard's arms. Travis watched, stunned, as Bernhard started to scratch the cat under the chin. "I don't mind her staying here with us, but how did you know why she was upset? Someone basically kicked her out?"

Bernhard smirked. "The cat was staying with Hoshi. Malcolm surprised her by arriving early after being on Centauri for an extra three weeks. Can you really blame Oneko for being rather put out for being kicked out of her room?" He shook his head. "If you need anything, Travis, be sure to let me _and_ Oneko know."

"I will. Good night, you two." After they retreated into Bernhard's room, just off Travis's, Travis lay back on his futon with a grin. Tomorrow promised to have a good start, even if the rest of it was going to be mired in political maneuvering. He and Paul were on better terms, and he was going to see his mother.

_It'll be easier from here,_ he thought. _I hope._

He couldn't have been more wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Don't make money off 'em.**

**Notes: Here's the final story in the "Boomer Bust" Trilogy. Read "Boomer Bust" and "Deadly Negotiations" to understand the deal with Travis and his brother Paul.**

**Tragedy strikes the Mayweather family. Warning: Character Death(?)**

**Rating: T**

**

* * *

**

**Six**

The tremor struck without warning. Travis was jolted out of his futon; he fell off the edge and onto the _tatami_ floor, tangled in his blanket. He heard an annoyed yowl as Oneko became stuck within the blanket's folds.

"Dammit, Oneko, _stay still a minute!"_ Travis yelled. The cat's panicked thrashing only seemed to tighten the fabric around both of them. He felt her paws against his face, but her claws were sheathed. No wonder she couldn't get out. _Declawed? _

Finally, they managed to roll out of the blanket, burrito-style. Travis heard muttered oaths from the adjoining room. He slid the _shoji_ to Bernhard's room open to see the armory officer sitting on the floor, rubbing a bump on his head. At the sight of Travis and Oneko, he staggered to his feet and grabbed the earpiece from under his pillow. He swore again and threw it down onto the futon.

"Comms are out," he growled. "Something's wrong."

They noticed the smell of burning coming from the balcony. They looked at each other in horror, then rushed out to the balcony. Travis saw it first and grabbed Bernhard's arm. "Over there."

"I see it." A plume of black smoke on the horizon, expanding into a cloud high in the sky. Travis squinted in the gray morning light, making calculations in his head, taking the wind and the angles in account...and his heart stopped.

"_That's why I gotta go over to Aetosoka in the morning. There's a huge delay in the loading of one of our shipments. Lady Tanaka wants me to see what's wrong."_

"Paul!" he shouted. He turned and ran off the balcony, through his room (nearly ripping the _shoji_ on his way out) and down the corridor, leaving Bernhard and Oneko scrambling after him.

* * *

Travis and Rhianna Mayweather stared at the smoking remains of the shuttle. The fire brigade had put the flames out long ago, but the aftershocks continued through Tanaka Enterprises. Investigative teams swarmed all over the wreckage. Malcolm and Bernhard were supervising a joint team of Armory and Engineering personnel from _Enterprise_, who'd come down at Archer's insistence.

"Damn, I'm sorry," Trip Tucker said. He wiped sweat from his forehead, but grime slid down his cheeks. "Looks like something happened to the aft engine housing...we're gonna have to analyze it further, but it happened pretty quickly."

Travis nodded, his heart numb, and his grip tightened around his mother. Rhianna shook with grief and sorrow, her face buried within Travis's shoulder. "The faster we figure out what happened, the faster we can find who did this."

"We'll do it," Trip promised. He put a hand on Rhianna's shoulder. "I won't rest till we do."

"Thank you, Commander," Rhianna said, with a weak smile. Trip walked away to join the rest of the team, but Captain Archer intercepted him on the way. A sudden noise made Rhianna flinch and Travis glanced down at her.

"What is it, Mom?" He made his voice as gentle as he could.

"Tanaka," she said, her tone quiet but dangerous. "Come with me, Travis."

"Mom?"

Rhianna broke away from Travis's embrace and walked towards Sumiko Tanaka. The Consortium head appeared disheveled, her kimono wrinkled, her normally impeccable hair tangled at her waist. Tanaka's jaw was set in an angry line as she listened to her forensics leader. Whatever he tried to tell her did not impress her the slightest. She said something in a low tone, and the forensics leader's face turned pale.

"Reed-_san, _Mueller-_san_," she called. "I need your assistance." Meters away, both Malcolm and Bernhard looked at her in surprise, but they started in her direction. Before they could reach her, though, Rhianna Mayweather got there first. Travis hurried to her side, as his mother glared down at Tanaka, her lips pressed tightly together. Tanaka only raised her own eyes to meet Rhianna's, grief and anger in her deep brown eyes.

_Oh, crap, here it comes, _Travis thought. Both Malcolm and Bernhard must have seen the expression on his face because the Armory Officers stood ready to separate the two women, if necessary. It wasn't often that Malcolm Reed looked panicked; this was as close as Travis had ever seen him in six years.

"My son is dead," Rhianna said, her voice soft as steel. "He followed your orders, despite my request for him to stay for breakfast with me and his brother. You, who carries on about the importance of family, killed my son."

Tanaka didn't respond at first, then she replied, "Your son put duty above everything else, Rhianna-_sama_. If he had told me about your request, I would have delayed his departure. He never said anything to me."

"You liar," Rhianna hissed. "He told me that you insisted, that you won't take no for an answer as long as business is concerned. I've kept silent because he enjoyed his new position, he was doing so well, and he found he had a _purpose_. But you've been playing us all for fools, Tanaka. I was willing to give you the benefit of the doubt. Well, no longer."

Rhianna took a step forward and Tanaka retreated a step at the horrible look on her face. "You can take the Vega estate and stuff it because I'm not staying here any longer. I'm going back to Earth so I can bury whatever is left of Paul next to his father. And there I'm going to stay." A cold smile came over her lips. "But don't think you can get rid of me that easily, Tanaka, because I am going to get compensation for my loss. I'm going to make sure you pay for Paul's death."

The heavy silence hung over the entire compound. Even Tanaka's minions cowed under Rhianna Mayweather's wrath. She turned on her heel and strode away from Tanaka without a backward glance. Travis glared at Tanaka, then followed his mother. Rhianna approached Hoshi, who held out her hands to Paul's mother. Rhianna took them and squeezed them tightly.

"Hoshi, will you come with me to the old house? There are a few things I want to pick up before I leave."

"Of course, Missus Mayweather," Hoshi said, her eyes brimming with tears. "I'll help you however I can."

"Thank you, Hoshi. Captain, would you mind an extra passenger?" Rhianna blinked rapidly, trying to keep up her strong facade. "I want to get off this planet as quickly as possible."

Archer nodded, grief and compassion on his features. "Of course, Rhianna. We'll be happy to have you on board. I'll have guest quarters arranged for you. Ensign Mueller, will you accompany Rhianna and Hoshi?"

"Of course, Captain," Bernhard answered gruffly, his tone sounding deeper and more Germanic than usual. Archer's implication was clear: the captain didn't trust Tanaka or her Security forces with the women's safety.

"Mom," Travis said in a low tone. "I'll stay here and help with the investigation. Bernhard will keep you safe. I trust him with my life."

Rhianna nodded and put a hand on his cheek. "You'll call me if you find anything."

"The minute." He turned his face into Rhianna's hand, and she passed her fingers over his forehead, like she did when he was a little child. She smiled at him and left with Bernhard and Hoshi in tow. Travis heard a rustle in the bushes and saw Oneko follow Bernhard, Hoshi and his mother. For good measure, he saw Malcolm whispering orders to two of his additional Security people, and they shadowed the trio as they walked out of sight.

"I am truly sorry, Travis-_san_," Tanaka whispered. "I cannot tell you how sorry I am."

He throttled down his anger and somehow managed to keep his tone even. "Then don't tell me. _Show _me. Find out what happened."

"The negotiation talks?"

Travis gritted his teeth and said nothing until he could do it without yelling at her. "They're suspended for the meantime...I have to take care of my mother. I don't know if Admiral Forrest will send someone to take my place. I'll talk to him about that."

"Very well." Tanaka narrowed her eyes at him. "I will _show_ you, I will make sure, that your brother did not die in vain." Then she turned and strode away.

Travis didn't hear Malcolm and Trip come up behind him until Trip said, "I'll get T'Pol to help with the analysis, Travis. If there's anything, we'll find it."

He turned around and saw the look in Trip's eyes. The engineer had lost his sister to the Xindi attack, another victim of treachery. In that moment, he was the only one who knew exactly how Travis was feeling. And Trip knew how strong the need for revenge was.

"Whoever did this wanted to make sure the negotiations were disrupted," Malcolm said, "and that Tanaka's operations were suspended."

Travis nodded. "Whoever it was, they succeeded," he agreed darkly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Don't make money off 'em.**

**Notes: Here's the final story in the "Boomer Bust" Trilogy. Read "Boomer Bust" and "Deadly Negotiations" to understand the deal with Travis and his brother Paul.**

**The fallout from the tragedy forces Travis to make some hard decisions.**

**Rating: T

* * *

**

**Seven**

The news of the tragedy spread far beyond Vega. The Consortiums issued their own proclamations of grief and support, the Boomers held their own wake for Paul Mayweather, as per their tradition. They requested both Travis's and Rhianna's presence at the wake and both of them joined the Boomers to grieve for one of their own. Captain Sandosh volunteered to shuttle the Mayweathers to the ECS _Lysander_, a RH-900 tug out of Draylax. _Lysander_'s captain, Thea Brunswicke, had been a good friend to Rhianna and Paul Senior during the _Horizon_ days. There, in space, almost ninety ships, from tugs, Class-Js and others, gathered to honor one of their unofficial leaders.

_Lysander_'s huge cargo hold held so many people that it was standing room only. Captain Brunswicke broke into her stores of food and drink to accommodate all the guests. There, for six hours, the Boomers shared stories, sang songs, and told their own memories of Paul, the old _Horizon, _and how the Mayweather family was still an integral part of their not-so-little society. Normally, Travis would have been embarrassed at all the attention, but he was grateful for the sense of solidarity. Paul had achieved a goal with his death that he couldn't do in life: unite the Boomers into a single entity.

"Travis, are you and your mom gonna be all right?" asked Captain Brunswicke. Her pale skin and platinum blonde hair made her stand out from the other mourners. The green-gold eyes reminded Travis of a cat and like a cat, Brunswicke always saw things others ignored.

"I don't know," he answered honestly. He glanced over at his mother, who sat in a close circle of her friends. "Mom read Tanaka the riot act. She basically told her she was going back to Earth to bury Paul, and that she could take the employment contract and shove it up her—um." Travis broke off as he realized his voice was growing louder.

Brunswicke nodded in satisfaction. "Good for her. I think it's time we stood up to the Consortiums, Travis. If they don't have workers to haul their cargo, they don't have business. Simple as that."

Travis raised his eyebrows and asked, "You're planning a strike? That's gonna be complicated, isn't it?"

"Not as complicated as you think." She smirked and gestured him to follow her. Once they were safely in her office, Brunswicke went on, "Ever since the first meeting on Alpha Centauri, the Boomers have been talking amongst themselves and forging agreements. The ones who aren't affiliated with any of the consortiums have agreed to start organizing convoys independently of Starfleet."

"Are they working?"

"Better than we first believed. Your brother had the right idea, and it would have worked, if the Cargo Transit Authority hadn't blown _Horizon_ and the others up in a panic." The cat-like eyes glittered in the low light. "Some of the Boomers working for Altair, Draylax, Aldeberan and Alpha Centauri are rallying to the call, Travis. We're gonna _make _them notice and that they can't treat us like their own personal slaves."

Travis raised his eyebrows. "If you don't work for the consortiums...can you all find enough work to make up for lost profits? You don't want to cut off your nose to spite your face, you know."

Brunswicke nodded at the practical question and answered, "There are trade routes opening up as we push the borders, Travis. Not to mention the independent contractors who still need people to haul their cargo. We'll make do; Boomers help and protect each other."

Her words sent a shiver down his spine. "You want to be a force to be reckoned with."

"Sure." She shrugged and went on. "You can help us, Travis. You can finish what Paul started. The Boomers need you. This whole thing has gotten us talking to each other, consolidating our base, and we have you to thank for that."

Travis allowed himself an ironic smile. _First, Paul felt like he had to live up to me. Now they all want me to live up to _him_. I think Paul would've appreciated the irony. _"You're forgetting something. I'm still the Starfleet representative to the Consortiums."

"Well, since everything's on hold while Starfleet sorts this out, I guess you aren't doing much now, are you."

"I'm still assigned to Captain Archer and the _Enterprise_."

Irritation flared within Brunswicke's eyes. "Travis, I'm only gonna say this once. You were raised a Boomer, your parents, your grandparents. Your brother. You belonged to the Boomers before Starfleet _ever_ laid claim to you. We need you. No one else is gonna follow someone like me, or Sandosh. We need to hold this alliance together if we're going to survive. Travis, this was _your _idea in the first place to network us. You need to see this through."

He sighed. Brunswicke had a point; he _had_ started all this in the hopes of protecting the Boomers. Now it had evolved to something he hadn't expected. "Thea, if I leave Starfleet, the Boomers lose their voice with Starfleet Command. Who's gonna go to bat for you with Forrest and all the bigwigs?"

She seemed prepared for his objection. "How about someone like Archer? I'm sure you can make him see our point of view. He _is_ a person who plays fair, and he's well respected in Starfleet."

Again, an ironic smile played on his lips. _She hadn't seen Archer when we spent that year in the Expanse, _he thought. _Even the straight-arrow Captains end up playing dirty sometimes. _"If you ever got to know Archer, you'll know that no one ever _makes_ him do anything."

"We've got confidence in your diplomacy skills, Travis. That's why you're here in the first place." She chuckled. "And you're in tight with Trieste at EdML, not to mention the Centaurian Security Force's commandant-in-training."

"Commander Reed?" He scowled. "How did you know about that?"

"The Boomer grapevine. You should hear all the heroic stories about the Englishman who single-handedly saved both the master of EdML and the head of Starfleet at the induction ceremony. Remember, we were there." Travis winced at the reminder. "Reed strikes me as the type of man that would be good to have as a friend, not an enemy."

"You're right, there." The depth of Brunswicke's knowledge disturbed him, as well as her convincing argument. "You've given me a lot to think about, Thea, and I promise you, I'll think about it. There's just a lot to absorb all at once. Let me take care of Mom and the family, then I'll make my decision then."

She gave him a sympathetic nod. "Of course."

"Do you mind if I talk to Archer and Reed about this? If I decide to leave Starfleet, I'd owe them at least an honest explanation for it. Plus, as you said, Captain Archer is fair-minded. He'd listen to me, even if he might not completely agree."

"Of course. That's why I brought him up." Brunswicke smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. "You know, you remind me of your father. Always wanting to do the best for everyone. That's why we trust you."

He nodded. "Thanks, Thea."

"What are friends for?"

"We'd better get back to the wake before someone thinks we fell into a singularity or something."

She laughed at the old Boomer joke. "How many Boomers does it take to get out of a singularity?"

"Four: one engineer to completely screw with the engines, one navigator who should've looked closer at his charts in the first place, one captain to double and triple-check the cargo, and one hell of a helmsman who gets his ship out of the mess due to his extraordinary skill at the stick."

"Sure, but you've got a bias towards the helmsman. I would've said, 'one hell of a captain who singlehandedly inspired her crew to get their asses out of the fire', " Brunswicke said with a wicked grin. "All right, Travis. Come on out when you feel ready to face the crowd again, okay?"

"Yeah." Brunswicke headed back to the cargo bay. As soon as she left, he sagged against the doorframe and pressed a hand over his eyes.

_Paul, I wish you were here. You could be a pain, but I don't think I realized just how much I miss you now. _And for the first time, since the accident on Vega, tears slid down his face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Don't make money off 'em.**

**Notes: Here's the final story in the "Boomer Bust" Trilogy. Read "Boomer Bust" and "Deadly Negotiations" to understand the deal with Travis and his brother Paul.**

**Travis runs into trouble and ends up getting saved by an old friend.**

**Rating: T. If death squicks you out, be warned!**

**Japanese: Wakarimasu ka? **_**Do you understand? **_**Sumimasen **_**I'm sorry/Pardon me. **_**Doozo arigatoo **_**Thank you. **_**Mae-weh-de-ru-sama (Mayweather, as a native Japanese might say it, with the **_**sama**_** honorofic at the end). Myu-rer-sama (Mueller, as a native Japanese might say it, with the **_**sama. **_**There is no "l" sound in Japanese...the closest approximate is the "r" sound).**

**German (from Mueller): Jawohl. (**_**An emphatic "yes"). **_**Sei still! (**_**Be still! Quit moving around!). **_**Fasching (This is Karneval, a celebration like Mardi Gras, celebrated before Lent. Fasching is the Bavarian word for it, since Mueller's Bavarian :)) Sag' nichts! (**_**Say nothing! Be Quiet!). **_**Nicht wahr? (**_**Isn't it?/Right?)

* * *

**_

**Eight**

"It's definitely sabotage," said T'Pol. Her tone was flat as she deactivated her scanner and unfolded herself from her crouch. "Travis, come here and see this for yourself."

Travis knelt next to Trip, who pointed out the telltale signs on the remains of the shuttle's engine housing. Even with the blackened and charred debris, Travis could see an wide crack running down the length of the aft thruster. He swallowed hard as he imagined Paul's shuttle taking off from Tanaka's pristine launchpad, sailing through the air just seconds before disaster had struck.

Trip ran a grimy finger along the crack and stopped halfway, where the aft thruster would have sealed with several deuranium rings. "The aft thruster had a crack in one of their seals. Hot gas spilled out of it and destabilized the entire assembly. Would've been ten, fifteen seconds from the first alarm to the explosion."

A slow flame of rage rose within Travis. "The seals would've cracked only under extreme pressure, or if they had been severely weakened to begin with. Tanaka told me that her technicians check out every shuttle before they're launched and they personally sign off at every pre-flight inspection."

T'Pol nodded. "Lieutenant Commander Reed and Sumiko Tanaka are questioning those technicians as we speak, Travis. They will discover who were the last ones to sign off on the pre-flight checks...and who was responsible for their approval."

Travis took a deep breath, slowly counted to ten, then let it out. He heard a noise of sympathy behind him; Bernhard Mueller watched him with an expression of sympathy mixed with anger. Next to him stood Oneko, her ears flattened on her head, the fur spiked along her back, her claws extended. The cat hissed softly, but neither T'Pol or Trip seemed to hear her.

"Mayweather-_sama_," came a weak whisper to Travis's right. He jerked upright at the sound of the agony in the voice. Bernhard drew out the short _wakizashi_ sword from his belt, while Trip put a hand on the phase pistol in his side holster. T'Pol stood there for a moment, then pointed at the garden gate beyond the shuttle hanger.

Travis nodded and began moving in that direction. Just as he reached the gate, Bernhard put a hand on his arm and gave him a look that said, _Me first. Stay behind me. _Travis wasn't about to argue, even as he saw Oneko slip into the garden behind Bernhard's legs. Trip waved T'Pol to cover Travis's back as he joined Bernhard at the gate.

In one smooth movement, both men entered the garden gate, phase pistol and sword in hand. They heard a terrible gasp and a shadow trembled in the safety of some tall trees. That shadow fell forward into the light. Travis gasped and ran to the shadow's side.

"_Madeo_-san," Travis choked out. "Bernhard, he's one of Tanaka's personal guard." He gazed at the young man's pinched face, the terrified dark eyes, the sweat running down his cheek. Bernhard gently moved the boy's hands from the crimson stain spreading across his abdomen.

"Call for a medic," Trip snapped at T'Pol. The Vulcan nodded and whipped out her communicator. Madeo shook his head and managed to turn his head to address Trip.

"No...no medic, _Tukuru-sama_. Not..needed."

Bernhard tried to staunch the red flow, but Madeo tried to push his hands away. He snapped, "Enough with that, Madeo! You _will_ live...as your direct superior, I order it."

The young man coughed. "I allowed the saboteur to slip into the hangar. I saw him, Travis-_sama_ and was ordered to keep silent. I should have told...should have..." Madeo's eyes rolled into the back of his head, but Bernhard shook him awake.

"Stay with us, Madeo-_san_," Bernhard growled. "Tell us now. Who was the saboteur?"

"Man...Starfleet...Secret..." Madeo managed a smile. "Tanaka-_sama_...silent. _Wakirimasu ka, Myu-rer-sama? _Un-understand?"

"I understand, Madeo-_san_," Bernhard said softly. "Stay with us."

"_Sumimasen_, Travis-_sama_. So sorry...now they will come after you...because you now know the truth...I served an dishonorable mistress...she—" Madeo's body shuddered in Bernhard's arms. "...my life is my apolo—" The light faded from the young guard's eyes and with a rattle, his breath stopped.

Trip looked up as green-robed medics from Tanaka's fortress burst through the underbrush. "Pretty damn convenient they show up after he died," he muttered under his breath.

"Commander," T'Pol warned in the same low tone.

_Man, Starfleet, Secret...Tanaka-_sama _silent_...Travis's eyes widened in disbelief. _Secret Man in Starfleet..._Section 31? Harris, or one of his operatives? Did Malcolm know about this? He felt a surge of anger towards the Englishman. Did Malcolm know his brother was marked for death, _but did nothing_?

Travis gave Bernhard a cold look. "We better talk to Captain Archer and Malcolm. If Madeo's right, we've got more problems to worry about."

"_Jawohl," _Bernhard agreed. "Commander, Sub-Commander, can—"

Trip nodded. "We'll cover for you here. You two get a hold of Jon and Malcolm. Better hurry before word of this spreads all over the place—"

"And Tanaka will no doubt restrict knowledge of this. She will possibly try to detain us," T'Pol added with an undercurrent of distaste in her tone. "Go now, both of you."

Neither Bernhard nor Travis argued with her. They were both gone before the first medic reached T'Pol's side.

* * *

Tanaka ordered the entire area under lockdown. Communications with _Enterprise_ and Starfleet were suspended as her security force conducted its own investigation. Travis discovered that the members of the crew who'd been on-planet at the time: Jon, Hoshi, Malcolm, Trip and T'Pol had been put under "protective custody". The gardens and the grounds were crawling with guards. 

Bernhard swore under his breath as he and Travis took cover behind some thick shrubbery. He gestured for Travis to duck down as low as possible as a small patrol went past them. Travis held his breath as the horde went past. Bernhard listened for several seconds before he signed the all-clear. Both men said nothing as they crept down the steep slope of Tanaka's mountain stronghold.

"Now where?" Travis whispered as they hid in a copse of trees. He hoped that the sinking sun would provide some camouflage from Tanaka's string of detection devices, but he doubted it. Their chances of avoiding detection were slim, even with Bernhard's survival training.

A meow answered him. Oneko poked her nose into their hiding space. She rubbed her whiskers under Travis's hand, then took the silk sleeve of his kimono in her teeth. The cat tugged insistently, as if telling him to follow her.

"Oneko, _sei still! _You're going to lead them right to us!" Bernhard hissed. Travis frowned in the gloom; how was Oneko with Bernhard _and_ him at the same time? They were hiding about ten feet away from each other. "Oneko—"

"I think she's trying to tell us something, Bernhard," he whispered. "She wants us to follow her."

"She's crashing through these bushes louder than a group of noisemakers at _Fasching_!_"_

"In that case, it's better that we keep moving, or they _will_ find us."

Bernhard let out an exasperated sigh, then a few quiet curses. "All right, Oneko, lead on. I'm trusting my well-being to a _cat_."

Oneko yowled softly, then padded noiselessly through the trees.

"_Myu-rer_-san," came a hoarse whisper. "_Mae-weh-de-ru-_sama."

Bernhard's head snapped to the left as a guard dressed from head to toe in black beckoned to them. "Stay here, Travis. This might be a trap. If you hear trouble, get the bloody hell out of here."

"Bernhard—"

"_Sag' nichts! _We cannot afford to be captured, _nicht wahr?"_

Travis nodded and held his breath again as Bernhard melted through the underbrush._ He's even picked up some of Malcolm's swearing. Great. _After a few moments, he heard the deep Germanic voice whisper, "All clear, Travis. We've got help."

"We do?" Travis asked hoarsely as he reached Bernhard's side. There were six or seven black-robed guards surrounding them. Their leader, the one who'd called Bernhard, smiled at Travis.

"My name is Kaimaru Ryu, second leader of Team Green. My fellows and I have sworn our loyalty to _Myu-rer-_san and Reed-san. We will help you off the planet."

"But Captain Archer and the others—"

"They are safer where they are. It is _you_ that Tanaka wishes to capture," Kaimaru said. "She suspects that you are an agent of the Consortiums, of Philippe Trieste, and the ones who wish to destroy her. You must stay free to warn the others before a bloodbath starts."

"How do we do that?"

Bernhard nodded. "We get back to _Enterprise_."

"Come, we can get you to safety. You must trust us, _Mae-weh-der-ru-_sama."

Travis stifled a sigh and said, "Well, looks like we don't have much of a choice, Kaimaru-_san_. Lead on." He heard a loud purr and glanced down at Oneko, who was rubbing her cheek against his leg. Despite their situation, he fought down a smile.

* * *

The journey off the mountain was a harrowing one. Travis wished he could move as silently as Kaimaru, or his men, or Bernhard, or even Oneko, but he hadn't been trained for stealth operations. _Another set of classes to ask Malcolm about. Those skills are pretty damn useful at times like this._

They avoided searchlights, scaled down the flights of stone steps, doubled and tripled back on creeks and shallow streams, as some of Kaimaru's men laid false trails. Travis pushed himself to his limits; the thin kimono did nothing against the night chill, and his muscles protested against the workout they were getting. At least his rock-climbing and rappeling skills served him well here.

Finally, they reached the edge of the Floating Bridge. Wind whipped the edges of Travis's kimono as he looked at the span of duracrete and stone bridge and thought, _No way in hell we can cross that undetected. I'm sure the guards at the three checkpoints have been alerted to us..._

Kaimaru pulled something out of a pouch tied to his belt. "Reed-_san_ gave me these. I do not know what they are for, but he said these might be useful."

Travis's eyes widened. "Transport signal enhancers!"

"These will help tremendously," Bernhard said, as he accepted them. The enhancers were attached to black armbands, which both men slid over their biceps. A reassuring cheep sounded as their signal was picked up. "_Doozo arigatoo, _Kaimaru-_san_."

"Thank you," Travis echoed.

"You are welcome," Kaimaru replied, and as one, he and his patrol bowed deeply from the waist. That was the last thing Travis saw as Vega vanished around him...

...and a transporter room reformed around him. A familiar transporter room...

...just not _Enterprise_'s.

"What the—?" he burst out as he looked wildly around him. Then he saw the husky form of a Tellarite at the transporter console. "Sandosh?"

The Boomer captain of the _Vhrum _grinned at him. "Welcome aboard, Captain Travis. Our guest wants to see you as soon as possible."

"Guest?" Bernhard burst out.

"Indeed," said Captain Sandosh. "A very special guest."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Don't make money off 'em.**

**Notes: Here's the final story in the "Boomer Bust" Trilogy. Read "Boomer Bust" and "Deadly Negotiations" to understand the deal with Travis and his brother Paul.**

**Who's the "guest"? And what's going on??**

**Rating: T**

**German**_**: Es freut mich sehr, dass ich Dir noch einmal sehen, Herr Mueller."**_** (Lit. "It makes me very happy, that I see you again, Mr. Mueller." I'm happy to see you.") **_**Mein Gott im Himmel (**_**My Gods in Heaven) **_**Na, scheisse. **_(**Oh, s—t.)

* * *

**

**Nine**

Travis and Bernhard followed Sandosh through the _Vhrum_'s corridors. Bernhard gave Travis a look of wary suspicion, but Travis only shrugged. He knew about as much as Bernhard did. Apparently, there had been some power-grabbing within the ranks of Starfleet as well. Again, Travis cursed Section 31 and their schemes. _Someday, I'll pry the story from Malcolm of how he got involved in that group in the first place. I know he'd said he was 'young and stupid', but I didn't know he was _that _stupid. _Travis winced and reproached himself, _You don't know the whole story, so don't judge him yet._

They turned a bend in the corridor and Sandosh stepped aside with a grace that belied his massive bulk. Travis stopped so abruptly that Bernhard nearly ran into him. A bright grin spread over Travis's face as he recognized the man standing at the end of the hall.

"Philippe!" Travis exclaimed. He crossed the gap between them and grasped Philippe Trieste's hands. "I didn't know you were coming here!"

The new head of Estelle de Montclaire Limited gave him a wry smile. "It's a secret, _mon ami_. I was a stowaway, along with Malcolm Reed. No one else knows I'm aboard."

"If you're here, who's minding the store back at Alpha Centauri?"

"My new second-in-command, Eloise du Pres. I'll introduce you to her sometime." Travis noticed the tone of his voice as he said the woman's name, but decided to save his questions for later. "Forgive all the subterfuge, Travis, but it was all necessary to draw the fox out of her den." He glanced at Bernhard. "_Es freut mich sehr, dass ich Dir noch einmal sehen, Herr Mueller."_

"And you, sir," Bernhard replied.

"Travis, brace yourself," Philippe warned him, "for what you'll be seeing."

"Sounds ominous," Travis joked, but the humor fell flat as Philippe touched the door plate next to him. He stepped inside, Bernhard right behind him, and again, stopped suddenly. This time, Bernhard was prepared and didn't run into him.

"_Mein Gott in Himmel!"_ Bernhard sputtered.

Sitting up in bed was Paul Mayweather, and his right hand scratched a self-satisfied Oneko.

Travis stared at his brother. _He's alive_, he thought numbly. _He's alive. I don't believe this._

"Hey, Big Brother," Paul said, both abashed and happy at the same time. "I never thought I'd live to see you speechless, Travis."

He launched himself at his brother's side and gripped Paul's forearms. The reassuring solidness convinced him this wasn't some kind of trick, that Paul was actually here. Oneko purred loudly, sounding like a chainsaw stuck on high. Travis stared at Paul, then they both burst out in laughter. There was something in Paul's eyes, something that had replaced the petty bitterness and anger, and Travis knew what it was. Gratitude for being alive.

"I saw the wreckage, Paul. How the _hell_ did you survive that?" Travis burst out. "And why did you let us believe you were dead? Mom was more than upset...she was so pissed that she chewed Tanaka out in front of everyone and...God, we held a Boomer wake and everything..."

Paul winced and glanced at the corner of the room. Another familiar voice said, "We had to make it convincing, lad. If you or your mother knew Paul was still alive, Tanaka would have suspected otherwise, and we wouldn't have been able to flush her out." A tall form stepped out of the shadows.

"Admiral Reed!" Travis and Bernhard burst out at the same time. Stuart Reed's gray eyes twinkled in grim humor and a corner of his mouth went up in a slight smirk. Travis thought, _All right, now I know where Malcolm got that from._

Travis nearly fell off the edge of the bed, but Philippe saved him by bringing a chair for him. He settled in the chair, making sure it was solidly on the deck and said, "All right, I'm completely confused. Will someone please tell me what's going on? And from the beginning? Being out of loop is starting to become really annoying."

"You can blame me for that," Stuart said, with a hint of embarrassment. "Maximilian Forrest was right in one thing...all eyes were on you, Travis. I hate to admit it to you, but you were an effective decoy."

"Oh, for God's sake!" Travis burst out.

"Let me finish." Stuart regarded him with a steely look that, again, reminded Travis of Malcolm. "I had a few words with our dear friend Harris. Apparently, he doesn't have as much control over his people than he wants us to believe. Some of his operatives decided to side with Tanaka and try to derail the trade negotiations. They wanted to get to you through the one thing that meant the most to you."

"My family."

"Indeed." Stuart's mouth tightened, but not at Travis's interruption. "They planted a bomb on your brother's shuttle. Malcolm found out and gave Paul and his pilot those—" he pointed at Travis's transporter enhancer, which was still on Travis's arm—"and Captain Sandosh beamed them out of there in the nick of time."

Sandosh rumbled, "Still, it was pretty close. I almost didn't get them out. In any case, both Paul's and the pilot's DNA were still in the shuttle—they _had been_ in there, after all, and Tanaka's investigators thought they'd died in the explosion."

"Yeah, and I've been here ever since," Paul said, his tone dark. "I couldn't risk contacting you and Mom or it would've blown the entire thing. Tanaka knew that eventually someone would realize it had been sabotage and that it'd be traced back to her consortium. So she acted to protect her assets."

Travis shook his head as he felt Paul's grip on his arm tighten. This all upset Paul more than he let on; Travis tried to imagine being in his place, alive, but unable to tell anyone. He'd be just as unhappy about it.

"And I assure you, Travis, that the saboteurs have been well dealt with," Stuart said, his face set in stern lines. "With Harris's blessings. I still don't trust the man, and I won't forgive him for what he did to my son, but there are times when he has the slimmest glimmer of honor."

Travis visibly gulped. He was forever grateful that he wasn't on Stuart Reed's black list. Malcolm was dangerous enough; Travis didn't want to think about what the elder Reed was capable of.

"So now Tanaka's barricaded herself on Vega and cut off all communication with Starfleet, the Boomers and the Consortiums," Philippe said. "Not to mention she's got one of my Stewards imprisoned down there. That's reason enough for me to get involved."

"So what are you planning to do, sir?" Bernhard asked. "Stage an assault?"

Silence fell after Bernhard's question. Both Reed and Philippe glanced at each other with a significant look. Oneko stopped purring and straightened under Paul's hand like a soldier coming to attention. Travis, Paul and Bernhard suddenly knew what the answer was.

"_Na, scheisse_," Bernhard muttered. He immediately looked abashed. "Ah, sorry, sir, I didn't mean—"

Reed's smile reached his eyes. "Don't think anything of it, Ensign. I would much rather avoid conflict, but I see no other way to resolve this situation. Tanaka has proven that she will accept no compromise. Ensign, I understand you have some knowledge of tactics—"

"Thanks to your son, sir. He's more skilled at that than I am—"

"Still, I would appreciate your assistance." Reed objected. "And we could use the Boomers assistance as well—"

"Leave that to us," Paul said confidently. "We'll figure out something."

Philippe nodded. "And EdML and the Centaurian Security Force are with you too," he said. "Considering I brought a small squad with me that's really upset that their _de facto _leader is in trouble."

"Has there _anything _that you all haven't thought about?" Bernhard groused.

"Yeah," Philippe said. "Just how we're gonna convince Tanaka to open her gates."

Travis thought for a moment, then smiled. "I think you can leave that to us, Philippe."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Don't make money off 'em.**

**Notes: Here's the final story in the "Boomer Bust" Trilogy. Read "Boomer Bust" and "Deadly Negotiations" to understand the deal with Travis and his brother Paul.**

**Rating: T**

**Travis and Company take matters directly to Tanaka. Some old friends help out.**

**German (from Mueller): **_**"Alles in Ordnung, Herr Leutnant." (**_**"Everything's in order/all ready, Lieutenant.")

* * *

**

**Begoogled: Yeah, Paul's alive. I couldn't **_**really **_**kill him. ;) And Rhianna finds out in this chapter. And the show's about to start. Grab some popcorn.**

**Volley: I've got a soft spot for Stuart. I honestly don't think he's such an ogre. And Travis considering Malcolm's involvement in Paul's "death" was just a knee-jerk reaction in learning Section 31 was involved, since Malcolm's the only one he personally knows in Section 31. Of course, Malcolm actually helped save Paul's life, so he's forgiven:) I promised I'd give Bernhard plenty to do, didn't I:)**

**JadziaKathryn: Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Oneko. All will be explained soon, I promise. :)

* * *

**

**Ten**

The transporter's effect faded and Travis let out a breath. _Home sweet home, _he thought.

"Welcome back, Lieutenant," said Phlox. The Denobulan gave Travis his trademark grin. "It is agreeable to see you again."

"You too, Phlox," Travis replied. He glanced over at Admiral Reed and Bernhard Mueller, who were both just stepping off the transporter platform. Reed nodded at Phlox, who only passed his scanner over the three of them.

"No need for decon," he said. "Though it appears that you and the ensign have crawled through a thicket of _ghorra_ bushes."

Travis shook his head. "Not that far from the truth, Doc." He looked over at Bernhard. "Meet back here in a hour."

"Yes, sir," Bernhard replied and at a nod of dismissal from Reed, they headed out of the room.

* * *

"Mom?"

Rhianna Mayweather started at his voice and dropped the book she was reading. "Travis! Any news?"

Travis nodded and resisted a smile...just barely. He sat next to her on the couch. "Yeah, I've got news." Then, with little fanfare, he told her.

She stared at him with her mouth open, then she put her head in her hands and started shaking. Travis only put a hand on her shoulder, offering her silent comfort. "Mom?"

To his surprise, she reared her head back and laughed. Then she turned on him with mock anger. "You _knew_ your brother was alive and _you didn't tell me?"_

"Mom, _I_ didn't know. Captain Sandosh basically shanghaied us onto his ship." Travis chuckled at the sight of his mother's bright smile. "But...you do understand why Paul couldn't tell anyone."

Rhianna's smile fell. "Yes, I do understand, and I'm not angry at you or your brother for that. Tanaka is an evil woman and now I hear that she has your captain and your crew as 'protected guests." She snorted. "You know my opinion on _that_."

He sighed. "I know. We're going to get everyone out, Mom. Admiral Reed and Philippe Trieste have a plan."

"I can't just stand aside and do nothing, son."

Travis knew his mother would say that. "That's why we need you and Sandosh to talk to the Boomers on our behalf. Can you do it?"

"Try to stop me, Travis." He smiled at the sparkle in his mother's eyes and the sight nearly brought tears to his eyes. Rhianna Mayweather had regained her purpose for the first time since they'd lost _Horizon, _and he was overjoyed at it.

* * *

Exactly an hour later, Travis rejoined Bernhard in the transporter room. A group of people from Security had joined the small Centaurian Security Force squad that Philippe had brought with him. Doctor Phlox was there as well, coolly checking over his medical equipment. Travis remembered that Phlox had served as a medic in the Denobulan infantry earlier in his career. Even now, Travis had trouble imagining Phlox as an army man.

"Now, _this_ is starting to become like old friends' week," said a bright feminine voice.

Travis's head snapped around as he identified the voice. "Fiona! What the hell are you doing here?"

Captain Fiona McKenzie grinned and accepted his hug. "We're not missing this for the world."

Sergeant Nate Kemper was just as blunt. "Lieutenant Commander Reed's in trouble...again."

"Good to have all of you." Travis sighed as he caught Bernhard's grin. "I think we're all ready."

Bernhard nodded, then flipped open his communicator. At a whispered confirmation, he agreed, "_Alles in Ordnung, Herr Leutnant_."

"Your fan club?"

"Fan club?" Fiona and Nate echoed.

Bernhard blushed bright scarlet and muttered something in German under his breath as he said, "Team One, on the pads, Team Two, stand by." The CSF and _Enterprise _security men and women clambered up to the pad as Bernhard signaled the Bridge. "We're ready here, Admiral."

"Acknowledged," came the clipped accent of Stuart Reed. "Communications, ring Mistress Tanaka. It's time to offer her an invitation she cannot refuse." There was a pause, then Reed raised his voice, "This is Admiral Stuart Reed, currently in command of the United Earth Ship _Enterprise_. Respond."

Travis wasn't expecting Tanaka to reply; after all she'd cut off all communications. To his surprise, Tanaka's silvery voice answered, "Admiral Reed. I understand you are the father of one Lieutenant Commander Malcolm Reed?"

"The Lieutenant Commander is my son, Madam, and I believe you are holding him captive."

"I must say, then, that Starfleet has misinformed you, Admiral. Your son is not a captive; he is an honored guest. At the moment, he is assisting with a murder investigation."

"A murder investigation? Who has died?"

"Captain Paul Mayweather, Lieutenant Travis Mayweather and Ensign Bernhard Mueller."

There was an angry stir in the transporter room from the CSF and _Enterprise _Security. Bernhard flushed again, but this time not in embarrassment. Travis felt Fiona's hand on his shoulder.

Reed's voice was suitably shocked. "Indeed. That is most tragic."

"Yes. One of my most loyal personal guards gave his life to protect Commander Tucker and Sub-Commander T'Pol, but unfortunately, Lieutenant Mayweather and Ensign Mueller were both lost."

"Most unfortunate," Reed muttered. "Madam, I am also trained as a security investigator. May I offer you my services in apprehending the culprit?"

"I assure you, Admiral, your son is doing all he can—"

"I insist. I owe a debt to Lieutenant Mayweather that I cannot deny. You, of all people, would understand. If you know my son, we Reeds fulfill our obligations to the letter."

Bernhard nodded at the transporter operator and raised his hand. The timing of this had to be perfect. Travis put a finger to his lips and motioned Team Two closer to the platform.

"Very well, but we must prepare for your arrival."

"No preparation is necessary, madam. I can simply beam down—"

Tanaka's steely tone brooked no argument, but Travis knew that no one argued with Stuart Reed and came out of it unscathed. "My security shields are impenetrable, Admiral. I can open them to allow a single shuttlecraft, no more—"

"Like hell," muttered Bernhard. The light on the transporter console went green, and Bernhard dropped his hand. Team One disappeared in a shimmer of light, and Travis all but hopped onto the still-warm pad.

And then, without further ado, his world dissolved as he thought, _I hope Bernhard's "fan club" did what they were supposed to or we're really screwed.

* * *

_

To his relief, he reformed in the walled courtyard of Tanaka's fortress. He pulled out his phase pistol, as Phlox indicated a section of the building with a jerk of his chin. "The captain and the others are there."

"Let's break 'em out of jail." Travis grinned and saluted his team, then they were moving towards the section Bernhard indicated.

Laser fire greeted them as they slipped into the fortress. Travis dropped down to the floor as it rained on them overhead. With practiced ease, the CSF responded with their own covering fire as Travis and the others inched forward on their stomachs.

Suddenly, there was a banshee cry at the end of the hall, and Travis saw the flash of brown-colored kimonos and the glimmer of steel. There were cries of surprise and pain that were quickly suppressed. The laser fire disappeared as quickly as it had come.

"Kaimaru-san," Bernhard called.

The former Tanaka Enterprises guard nodded and saluted Bernhard with his _katana_. "This way, _Myu-rer-sama_."

Travis motioned the Phlox and the MACOs forward as they followed Kaimaru down the hallway. A shadow caught his eye and he turned his head to find the assault team being stalked...by one graceful black cat. _Oneko? What's _she_ doing here? I thought she stayed with Paul. _He thought directly at the cat. _Who _are _you?_

He wasn't expecting an answer, but he felt a tickle in his brain, one of dry amusement. _Well, that's something. All right, Oneko, business first, but later, you and I are going to have a chat. _


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Don't make money off 'em.**

**Notes: Here's the final story in the "Boomer Bust" Trilogy. Read "Boomer Bust" and "Deadly Negotiations" to understand the deal with Travis and his brother Paul.**

**Rating: T**

**Japanese: **_**Giri **_**is a pretty complicated concept. It literally translates to "duty", duty to a samurai lord, to a commanding officer, to your family. It can also be understood as "loyalty" as well. Sometimes, a person might have to do uncomfortable things to fulfill their **_**giri**_

**Travis comes face-to-face with Tanaka. And there's a big hint to Oneko's origin in this chapter.

* * *

**

**Eleven**

"In here," whispered Kaimaru. He gestured to the end of the hall, where he slid open a _shoji_ door. "All these rooms are interconnected. This is the quickest way to Captain Archer and the others."

Travis nodded. "Bernhard, I want you to secure this area of the fortress. I don't want anyone sneaking up behind us. Take Sergeant Kamper and Corporals Chang and Romero with you. Captain McKenzie, Corporal Money, Doctor Phlox, with me."

"Aye, sir," said Bernhard, though he didn't look happy leaving Travis to his own devices. Travis thought he saw Fiona give Bernhard a look of reassurance, but Travis studiously ignored it.

Kaimaru and Travis took the lead, with Fiona, Doctor Phlox, two of Kaimura's guards and Corporal Janet Money taking the rear. They passed through a series of inner rooms, then slid down narrow passageways. Travis was glad they had Kaimaru with them, otherwise he'd have been utterly lost. Finally, they came to a room with no _shoji_ door, but an open forcefield. The two guards on duty snapped into action at the sight of Kaimaru, who gestured his own guards to counter them.

"Travis!" shouted a familiar voice. Travis smiled at the sight of Commander Trip Tucker on the other side of the forcefield.

"You guys all right?" Travis hollered back.

"Yeah, but Tanaka came here and took Hoshi and Malcolm with her," Trip answered, his voice taut with worry. "I think she wanted to make sure she had some leverage with Admiral Reed."

"Damn. Fiona?"

"I heard," McKenzie said. She nodded at Money and said, "We've got to get that forcefield down."

Trip gestured with his hands. "See that panel directly across from you, Fiona?"

"Yeah? I take it that's the control mechanism?"

"Yeah," Trip confirmed, "but it's booby-trapped. Anyone messin' with it will blow this entire part of the fortress sky-high. I can try to talk one of you through the process—"

McKenzie's face fell as she protested, "I'm not an engineer, Commander."

Travis shook his head. "Let me do it. Tell me what to do, Trip."

"Okay." Trip chewed on his lower lip for a moment, then looked over his shoulder. Travis saw Captain Archer sitting at the far side of the cell, holding his right wrist, which appeared to be broken. Subcommander T'Pol knelt next to him and pressed a cold compress on a bruise on Archer's head. Jon hissed in pain, but T'Pol didn't let up on the pressure.

"He decided to make his opinion known to Tanaka," T'Pol explained in a dry tone. Archer rolled his eyes in exasperation, but Travis saw a bit of embarrassed chagrin there. Trip cleared his throat and redirected Travis's attention back to the task at hand.

"Now, you gotta unlatch the cover in this precise order, Travis: upper left, lower right, lower left, upper right, then tap it in the middle twice. It should just fall away like well-done meat off a bone."

Travis did as he directed, and the cover slid off in one perfect piece. "Okay, I see a bundle of wires and sensors—"

Slowly, Trip gave him the instructions to disable the alarms, then the locking mechanisms. Travis held his breath the entire time, hoping against hope that some hidden bomb wouldn't go off and blow them all to kingdom come. Trip continued in a calm, reassuring voice, as if he was showing Travis how to bake the perfect pecan pie. Finally, Travis was able to divert the energy through the relays so when he deactivated the forcefield, the backlash wouldn't snap back and fry everyone in the hall.

"Hurry, Travis. They're starting to pile up over here," Fiona called over her shoulder. Money aimed her automatic scoping laser rifle over her shoulder and squeezed off a few shots that took Tanaka's guards by surprise.

"I'm going as fast as I can," he reassured her. Then he glanced at Trip, who nodded slowly. "All right, it's all rerouted."

"Now, there should be three levers on the far right, near the edge of the wall. They're touch sensitive, so you gotta do this just right. Start with the one on the left and slide it down halfway."

Travis slid it down to precisely the halfway mark. "Okay."

"Then do the same to the right, and then the middle. When you hear all three lock, pull all three down the rest of the way _at the same time_. That should kill the forcefield."

"Here goes." Travis slid the right-hand lever, then the middle, then heard all three click into place. He took a deep breath, touched all three, then pulled them down simultaneously. To his relief, the forcefield crackled once, then faded.

"Hallelujah!" Trip shouted enthusiastically. He turned and assisted T'Pol, who was half-dragging an injured Archer. Trip gently supported the captain's weak right side as they stepped over the threshhold of the cell.

"Doctor Phlox?" Travis said, but Phlox was already at the captain's side, running his medical scanner over Archer's wrist.

"A hairline fracture of the right arm and a dislocated wrist," Phlox replied, with the faintest shade of disapproval in his voice. "I'm also reading some bruised ribs and a pulled calf muscle. We need to get him to _Enterprise_."

Travis nodded and called to Corporal Money. "Janet, accompany the captain, Subcommander T'Pol and Commander Tucker to the beam-out point. Take some of of Kaimaru's men with you."

"Yes, sir." Money gestured them forward.

Trip said some encouraging words to both Archer and T'Pol, then looked over at Travis. "Request permission to join your strike team. I owe Malcolm a couple of debts."

Archer's face fell, but Travis only nodded. "Granted, Commander. We might need your engineering expertise."

"Or I might need to talk you through another rewirin'," Trip teased. He glanced at Archer. "It'll be all right, Jon. I gotta do this."

Archer only said, "Get them back, Trip. Both of them." Then T'Pol and Money helped him out, followed by Phlox and Kaimaru's guards. Travis felt the tension between the captain and the chief engineer and thought, _What's going on between those two? Did they get into an argument or something? The captain seems pretty pissed at Trip for something... I'll ask Trip later, when it things die down. If I remember._

"Where now?" he asked McKenzie, who had her scanner out.

"I'm reading Lieutenant Sato's biosigns two floors up, but I can't seem to lock onto Lieutenant Commander Reed's." She anticipated Travis's question with, "He's still here, but I can't pinpoint his location."

"All right, let's get Hoshi first." He glanced at Kaimaru, who pounded up next to Travis. The guard wore a grim expression; Travis tried to ignore the wide, muddy stains on Kaimaru's kimono. "Kaimaru-_san_, we're heading upstairs. That's where they're holding Sato-_san_."

Kaimaru scowled and replied, "The Archives are on that floor, Travis-_sama_. I would assume they're using her talents for some evil purpose." He indicated a dead-end wall at the end of the hall. "Help me with this."

"That's a wall," Travis said, but followed Kaimaru anyway.

The guard gave Travis a wicked grin and answered, "No ordinary wall, Travis-_sama_." He gestured for Travis to grab the seam of the wall, right where it met the other wall at a right angle. Kaimura did likewise at Travis's feet and together, they pulled the wall aside. It revealed a wooden spiral staircase leading upwards.

"Secret passage," Trip commented.

Travis nodded. "Everybody up."

* * *

There was a single hallway leading to a pair of ornamental double doors, much like the ones in Tanaka's Inner Sanctum, where they'd had the tea ceremony. The hinges were made of heavy brass fittings, the doorknob of clear quartz. A simple plaque identified the room in Japanese and English: _Archives, Tanaka Enterprises._

"Tanaka always kept a hard copy of every meeting she conducted," Kaimura commented. "That way, she always had concrete proof. She had her own special scribes to do that work. My sister had been one of them."

Travis noticed that Kaimura had left the honorific _-sama_ off Tanaka's name and he'd referred to his sister in the past tense. Travis didn't have to turn around to feel the sympathetic look Trip was giving him. "So you think she's pressed Hoshi into that service."

"Probably, considering her skills." Kaimura opened a panel at the side of the double doors to reveal a touchplate. "Stand aside, Travis-_sama. _I will open this door for you—"

Suddenly, there was a horrible yowl that echoed in the corridor. Travis reacted by instinct, throwing his larger frame onto Kaimura, knocking him clear of the touchplate. "Get down!" Travis screamed.

The touchplate exploded.

* * *

An eternity later, Travis opened his eyes to darkness. His head rang like fifty alert klaxons going off at once. He found that he couldn't move his arms or his legs, for they were tied to the chair he was slumped in. As his brain became more awake, he realized there was fabric tied around his eyes, a blindfold. 

"Let him see," said a soft voice somewhere above him. He recognized it immediately: _Tanaka._

The blindfold was gently removed and he blinked in the brilliant sunlight. He turned his head painfully to one side to find himself alone in the room, aside from two of Tanaka's guards standing at attention at the door. A gentle hand took hold of his jaw and directed his view forward into Tanaka's cruelly beautiful face.

"You never struck me as one to seek revenge, Mayweather-_san_," she said. "I underestimated your toughness, although I should have known better. You have been under the tutelage of Lieutenant Commander Reed."

Travis thought, _She doesn't know that _I _know that Paul is alive_. He felt a rush of relief, but said nothing. Tanaka only gazed at him.

"Interesting that you decided to save Hoshi-_chan_ first, and not your superior officer," she purred. "Why is that? Do you have feelings for her?"

_Go to hell, Tanaka_. She was teasing him, goading him, but he still said nothing. Hoshi was a friend, a fellow Starfleet officer. He was not going to give her the satisfaction of seeing him squirm.

She chuckled, as if she had read his thoughts. "Suffice it to say that Hoshi-_chan_ is alive and well, and will stay that way as long as she does what I require of her. By now—" she paused dramatically, "—I assume that both Reed-_san_ and _Myu-rer-san_ are both dead, as well as the soldiers they brought with them. They walked directly into a trap. Do you really believe that an old man like Admiral Reed would be able to best me at my own game? I think not."

Tanaka inclined her head and scrutinized him carefully. "Both you and _Tukuru-san_ will be excellent bargaining chips for me when I talk to Admiral Forrest again. I have proof that _Enterprise_ has tried to attack my person and my property without provocation...I am looking forward to seeing how Jonathan Archer and Stuart Reed try to explain their way out of this debacle."

Travis still said nothing, even as his heart sank. Her confident tone put a dent in his normally sunny optimism. Tanaka kept her voice seductively low, as if she felt his mood. "But you can save yourself and your precious Starfleet career, Travis-_chan_. All you have to say is that you were only following orders, and that you had no choice, as a Starfleet officer. That you knew this attack was morally wrong, but you had to come anyway. We have a word for this, Travis-_chan_, for duty and obedience.

"We call it _giri_. The loyalty to one's lord or lady, the duty to one's general, the bonds of family, even unto death. I know you are a sensible man, Travis-_chan_. You know where your _giri_, your loyalty and duty, really lies. It lies with the truth."

He finally managed to echo the word through dry, cracked lips. "Truth?"

"We make our own truth, we see what we want to see, and so becomes our reality. So now, it is up to you, Travis-_chan_. It is up to you to make your own truth." Tanaka finally let go of his jaw, and he sagged back. "I will leave you to think about my proposal and reassess your _giri_. What you decide will dictate the fate of many worlds."

He heard her glide across the wooden floor. "Let us leave him. He isn't going anywhere," she told her guards. There was the sound of a rice paper _shoji _closing, then he was alone, to contemplate his dilemma in silence.

_We make our own truth, we see what we want to see, and so becomes our reality. _Travis was never one for deep philosophies; that was more Phlox's department. But he understood what Tanaka was asking him to do: _lie_ to save himself or _tell the truth _and destroy Starfleet's reputation in the Colonies.

_Damn. Talk about a rock and a hard place. If Oneko hadn't saved me and Kaimura from that booby-trap_—A quiet meow interrupted his thoughts. _Wait a minute. Oneko? _Travis suddenly had a burst of insight. _Isn't it amazing how she's always where she's needed _when_ I need her? And she's protecting those that I care about. Paul, Bernhard, Hoshi_..._is _that _why she's only visible to certain people?_

He shivered. Now he was thinking about Hoshi's words in the garden: _Kami, guardian spirits._ Superstition, his rational mind said. _Um, really? Then how do you explain it_, was his next thought.

Travis swallowed hard, then whispered hoarsely, "Oneko?"

The cat responded by placing her claws on the ropes binding his wrists. With a slow precision that rivaled any surgeon, she sliced through them without touching his skin. In moments, his hands and arms were free. He quickly untied the ropes at his legs and ankles.

"Okay, one meow for yes, two for no. Are Bernhard and Malcolm still alive?"

Oneko gazed at him, then blinked her huge green eyes. "_Meow_," she replied.

Travis nearly fainted in relief. "Do you know where Hoshi and Trip are being held?"

"_Meow_."

"Can you take me to them?"

"_Meow_."

"Can we do something to stop Tanaka's plans?"

"_Meow."_

Travis grinned. "Good enough for me. Lead the way, Oneko."

The cat walked over to the wall and scratched at it. Travis grabbed hold of the edge at the corner and pulled, revealing another passageway. He was hard-put to keep up with the cat as she scampered into the darkness.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Don't make money off 'em.**

**Notes: Here's the final story in the "Boomer Bust" Trilogy. Read "Boomer Bust" and "Deadly Negotiations" to understand the deal with Travis and his brother Paul.**

**Rating: T**

**Japanese:****Sumimasen (sorry/forgive me). A **_**naginata**_** is a long pole with a blade at the end kind of like a super-sized scythe. In medieval Japan, this was considered a woman's weapon. It originated as a farming implement before being modified into a formal weapon.**

**Things are coming to a head. Will Travis and Company get to Tanaka in time before she escapes?

* * *

**

**Twelve**

"Is this the way, Oneko?" She gave him an aggravated yowl, punctuated by two distinct _meows_. Travis sighed and raised his hands. "All right, but if this ceiling drops one more time, I'm gonna have trouble fitting in here."

Again, she meowed, this time softer and more sympathetic. They'd been crawling through the bowels of Tanaka's fortress for some time now. His sense of direction told him _east_, but how far east, he had no idea. Travis had a rough plan: free Hoshi and Trip, meet up with Bernhard and Malcolm and really stick it to Tanaka.

Somehow, someway.

_You'd make a great Tactical officer, _he told himself. _Somehow, someway. Well, at least I can score some points on creativity and thinking on the fly. _The thought struck him as funny and he stifled giggles under his breath. There was a bend in the tunnel and they headed in a different direction: _south_. He closed his eyes and checked his mental map. Where were they going? Back to his and Bernhard's guest suite? Was Tanaka holding Trip and Hoshi in guest quarters?

The tunnel opened into a small closet. The sweet smell of sandalwood and gardenias nearly made him sneeze. Travis tried to get to his feet, but found it was impossible in the small space. The soft silk of robes brushed against his back. A line of kimonos behind him swished as he tried to untangle himself from them.

"Where are we, Oneko?" he whispered.

The cat meowed and scratched at a wooden panel directly in front of them. Cautiously, Travis felt along the smooth inside of it until he found a latch. It clicked and the panel swung open. Oneko stuck her nose out and he followed suit.

The room faced south and the sunlight streamed through the _shoji_. A futon lay in the center of the room, a chest of drawers, a writing desk, and an altar in a niche in the wall. Travis wondered into whose room they'd stumbled, then he realized the silks on the futon were of the finest quality. The altar was inlaid with gold and mother-of-pearl and the chest of drawers decorated with golden characters.

He swore mentally. _Tanaka's private quarters. _Travis glanced around to see cameras mounted in each corner. It wouldn't surprise him if the furniture in her room would be booby-trapped. Tanaka might even already know he was here.

Then Oneko stepped out of the closet and padded on silent feet. She crossed the room to the desk, jumped onto its top, then pushed what looked like a PADD to the edge of it. It dropped onto the carpeted floor, then Oneko nudged it forward with her nose. She pushed it across the room until the edge of the PADD made contact with the closet door. Travis slowly reached out and grabbed it as Oneko leaped back into the closet next to him.

"What'd you pick up?" he whispered. Oneko meowed softly and scrabbled to the back of the closet. Travis tucked the PADD into his Starfleet-issue jacket and followed her. It would have to wait.

Finally, they came to an iron grate set at the end of the tunnel. Travis peered through the bars and saw Trip Tucker sitting at one corner of the room, but he couldn't see Hoshi at all. Travis presumed that they were under guard; where were the guards? Trip's eyes drifted over to meet Travis's, and they widened in surprise. Travis shook his head, but too late.

"Hey! Someone's over there!" Trip yelled, but he pointed in the _opposite_ direction of the grate. There were sounds of surprise, then scuffle, the clang of blade against blade. Oneko balled herself into a lump and slammed into the grate at full speed. Travis winced at a loud _smack_, but he heard the set of bars creak in protest.

"Don't need to use your head, Oneko," he admonished her. He took a deep breath and rammed the grate with his shoulder, then again, and again. Finally, the grate popped free. His grin widened as he regarded the indignant ball of fur and added, "But thanks for loosening it for me."

The two wriggled out into the room. Trip was sitting on a guard who was the size of a sumo wrestler; the man was flailing about, trying to regain his leverage, but couldn't. Two other unconscious guards lay in separate corners of the room. Then Travis saw Hoshi and his mouth dropped open.

Hoshi stood with one foot on the head guard's chest, pointing a long pole at his throat. That pole ended in a wicked, asymmetrical blade. Her eyes flickered towards Travis, then back to her opponent. "_Sumimasen_," she apologized to the man, before reversing the weapon in her hands and knocking him out with the blunt end of the pole.

"Um..Travis, wouldn't mind a bit of help here," Trip said through gritted teeth. Travis started towards him, but suddenly, the huge guard shuddered and sneezed mightily. Trip was nearly dislodged from his perch from the sheer force of the sneeze. Then came another sneeze, then another...he and Travis stared at each other, mystified.

"Whatever you've got...don't hang around Malcolm too long, or he'll be sneezin' up a storm too," Trip said. He eyed the man suspiciously, but the guard didn't even notice him getting to his feet.

"I—" Travis blinked and realized what it was. The poor man's eyes were watering and puffy; he staggered out the _shoji_, not caring about his former prisoners. Travis stared after him and thought, with a hint of sympathy, _The_ _guy's _allergic _to cats. He's in no shape to chase us now._

Oneko meowed and sashayed over to Hoshi, who crouched down and petted her. Trip stared at them and asked, "Where'd the cat come from?"

"You can see her?" Travis blurted out.

"Kinda hard to miss a black cat with white paws, Travis." Oneko meowed and allowed him to scratch her behind the ears. She gave a seductive purr and rubbed the side of her face on his sleeve.

"She's Travis's pet," Hoshi replied with a grin. "We'll explain later. " She got to her feet and adjusted her hold on the long, bladed pole. "Tanaka's been altering documents and erasing evidence, Travis, and I know where to find the proof."

"Like this?" Travis reached into his jacket and withdrew the PADD. He handed it to Hoshi who blinked at the scarlet characters etched into the side of the device. "Oneko found it."

Hoshi grinned from ear to ear. "This is a start. Very good, Oneko-_chan_." She tucked it into the sash of her kimono. "Come on, we have to find Malcolm and Bernhard."

* * *

The halls were strangely deserted, considering the fortress was under siege. Travis and the others reached the Archives unopposed, and even more surprising, the Archives had been abandoned. Travis winced at the wreckage caused by the bomb hidden in the door's touchplate. Trip said that Kaimaru and most of his men hadn't survived the blast.

"More of a reason for us to get Tanaka," Travis said.

"Yeah," was all Trip said.

It was simple for Hoshi to locate a computer and begin her efforts to unlock Tanaka's labyrinth of passwords. She carefully leaned the weapon (a _naginata_, she explained to Travis) within arm's reach and carefully hooked the PADD to the computer. Oneko sat on the tabletop next to her keyboard, her whiskers twitching in anticipation.

Trip managed to bring up a schematic of the fortress's defenses. "Damn," he whistled. "Most of 'em are locked down under Tanaka's own personal code. I think Malcolm would have raptures over this stuff. One of the power generators is out, but she's got plenty to spare to keep her island runnin'."

"Think we can tie into the internal sensors and find her?" Travis asked.

"I can try. Gimme a minute. Malcolm taught me this neat little trick—"

Travis's communicator went off and he flipped it open. "Mayweather."

"I see you are somewhat of an escape artist, Travis-_chan_," came the soft poisonous voice. "I would like to know how you managed to cut through the ropes."

Travis moved out of the Archives and into the hall. If Tanaka knew where his communicator was, she could possibly beam him, Trip or Hoshi out. "It's a trade secret, Tanaka."

"Have you thought about my proposal?"

"I think you can guess my answer."

Tanaka chuckled. "What a pity. Poor misguided fool. I suppose you want to know where I am, but by the time you find me, I'll be long gone. I have friends in the shadows, Travis-_chan_ and they will find you like they found your brother."

"You'll pay for what you did to my family, Tanaka. You talk about duty and honor, but you don't have any." Travis raised his head to see Trip gesturing wildly at the end of the hall. The engineer had on one of Tanaka's com headsets and mouthed, _Keep her talking!_

Travis nodded as he heard her reply. "On the contrary. I will do anything to make sure my consortium survives, Travis-_san_. Anything. It is my life. There will be others to take my place while I go...elsewhere."

"You can't run, Tanaka. Running away is the mark of a coward. Aren't you going to face your accusers? After all, you told me you were innocent of what they're saying you did. Prove it."

She laughed harshly. "I will prove it, to you and your precious Starfleet, in a manner that will prove my innocence without a doubt."

"How?"

"You will find out in due time, Travis-_san_. You are a worthy adversary and I expect to see you again in the future." There was a soft click at the end of the line as she closed her end of the channel.

"She's crazy," Travis muttered as he returned to Trip. The engineer listened to his headset, then grinned again.

"We got her," Trip said triumphantly. "She's heading towards her private shuttlepad on the north side of the island—"

Travis's communicator went off again and this time it was Captain Archer, back on _Enterprise_. Travis reported Trip's findings to the captain.

"We're trying to lock onto her biosigns, but it looks like she's wearing some kind of sensor baffle that messes with long-range sensors. She sounds like she's trying to make a run for it," Archer said.

Another voice broke into the channel, Bernhard Mueller's. "Captain McKenzie and my teams are surrounding the airfield. If she tries to escape, we'll stop her."

Archer asked, "Where's Malcolm?"

"He's currently in the process of commandeering one of Tanaka's idle shuttles. Quite nice, the latest model. I think some of Tanaka's turncoats are trying to install a phase cannon on it—"

Travis heard a snort of exasperated amusement from Hoshi, who was still at the computer console. She shook her head in mixed fondness and disbelief. He grinned and addressed Captain Archer again. "Captain Archer, is Captain Sandosh still in orbit?"

"He is. Admiral Reed's with him, and there are other Boomer ships that just arrived in the system. Your mother called, and whoever was still in the area came running."

"That's Mom for you," Travis said. He knew that both Paul and Philippe Trieste also had something to do with the fast Boomer response, but appreciated Archer's caution. Tanaka had ways of tapping into their communications, if she'd been able to contact Travis in the first place. "Can you connect with Sandosh? I have an idea that I want to run by him."

"Just a minute, Travis. Bernhard, you still on the line?"

"Yes, Captain. We're almost at the rendezvous point."

"Check back with me in fifteen minutes, Ensign."

"Yes, Captain. Mueller, out."

Archer came back and said, "Stand by, Travis. We're hailing the _Vhrum _now."

"Got it!" Hoshi said with a whoop of delight. "I'm in, Travis! I'm accessing the records right now."

Travis and Trip hovered over her shoulder as information flashed onto the screen. Then Captain Sandosh's gravelly voice said, "Travis? You wanted to speak to me?"

"Yes, Sandosh." Travis cradled the communicator against his ear with his shoulder. "I need your help with something big."


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Don't make money off 'em.**

**Notes: Here's the final story in the "Boomer Bust" Trilogy. Read "Boomer Bust" and "Deadly Negotiations" to understand the deal with Travis and his brother Paul.**

**Rating: T**

**Lots of action in this chapter. The Boomers, **_**Enterprise**_** and Travis's crew work together to apprehend Tanaka, but there are still some surprises. This is the next to the last chapter of the Trilogy, but the reprecussions of the events will still be felt in future stories (after all, the Trade Consortiums are in a bit of a mess). Please let me know what you think of it. Thanks!

* * *

**

**Thirteen**

"I don't see her. Where is she?"

Travis frowned as Helmsman Rudi brought the _Hsshahu _to a low hover. "I thought you fixed those sensors, Thor."

The Khorian twitched his whiskers and his rat-like tail thrashed in irritation. "I did, Captain Travis. Commander Tucker double-checked my work—"

Trip's voice was quiet. "Don't be too hard on the kid, Travis. He's doin' all he can."

Travis felt a surge of shame and embarrassment. He reached over and clapped Captain Sandosh's sensory officer on the shoulder. Thor managed an open-mouthed smile, his fangs gleaming in the low light. "That's OK, Captain Travis," he said. "I want to catch Tanaka as much as you do."

"Thanks, Thor." Travis sighed and ordered another sensor sweep. Sandosh had allowed him to borrow the _Vhrum_'s shuttle, the _Hsshahu. _Thor, along with Trip, and Hoshi, searched for Tanaka's escape craft using the _Hsshahu's _modified sensors. Rudi, Sandosh's helmsman on the _Vhrum_, was at the helm, while San'wheSandosh's weapons officer, was at his station.

Far above them, _Enterprise_ and the other Boomer ships formed a blockade above Vega. T'Pol coordinated the _Enterprise_ sensor sweeps with those of the Boomer ships. It would be difficult for Tanaka to escape their net, but Travis wouldn't take any chances.

"Vegan Shuttle _Trafalgar _to _Hsshahu_," came Malcolm Reed's voice over the com.

"_Trafalgar_?" Trip asked aloud, his mouth turned up at the corners. "As in Lord Admiral Nelson?"

Hoshi chuckled and shrugged. "Malcolm's always been a student of British naval history," she reminded them. She touched the com button. "Go ahead, _Trafalgar._"

"We've taken position on the night side of the planet. All's quiet so far."

Travis nodded to himself and replied, "Keep a sharp eye out for her, Malcolm."

"Acknowledged. _Trafalgar, _out."

Trip grinned and mused, "Admiral Reed would approve of his son's choice of name for his first command."

Hoshi and Travis exchanged grins. "I'm sure he would," she agreed.

Trip and Thor began another sensor sweep and Trip commented, "Even if Tanaka managed to get her hands on some kind of cloaking device, we'd still pick it up."

Three hours passed without any activity. Travis checked in with Captain Archer, Malcolm, Sandosh, and the other Boomer captains, but they confirmed that all was still quiet. Bernhard, in command of the ground forces on Vega, also said the airfields and the other transports were empty.

"We've been scouting the other Vegan settlements as well," Bernhard continued. "She's popular with the natives; it could be that they're hiding her somewhere."

"Keep at it, Bernhard. Tanaka can't hide forever."

"Will do, Travis. Mueller out."

* * *

Six hours later, Thor bolted upright in his chair. "Transporter signature, low orbit, Travis! It's not one of ours! Three-thousand meters directly below us!" 

Travis swore as he made his way from the sleeping bunks at the back of the shuttle. "They're probably trying to use us for cover. Hoshi, alert Captain Archer and the Boomers. Rudi, move us parallel to them, nice and slow, as if we're doing another scan of the planet. San'whe, short-range lasers on my command."

"Yes, Captain Travis," said the Orion helmsman and the Saurian weapons officer.

Travis felt the thrum of power under his feet as _Hsshahu_ crept into position. Then San'whe called out in alarm, "Weapons lock on us!"

"Fire, San'whe! Evasive, Rudi! Hang on, everyone!"

Both shuttles fired at the same time, striking each other's shields. The brief flare of the lasers outlined Tanaka's shuttle as it dipped out of _Hsshahu_'s firing range and made as if to run the blockade. Rudi reversed course without Travis's order and set _Hsshahu_ on a pursuit course.

"Travis!" Trip shouted. He pointed at the data on his screen. "If we fire here, here and here, we'll be able to slow her down!"

"Transfer your data to Thor and San'whe. Fire when you've got a lock, San'whe."

"With pleasure, Captain Travis," the weapons officer snarled. A minute later, he pushed the weapons button, scoring several hits on the shuttle. It winked back into existence, engines and cloak gone.

"Four lifesigns," Thor reported.

"Signal _Enterprise_ to beam them aboard," Travis replied. "They're the closest ship."

Trip scowled as he glanced at Thor's board. "Is it me, or was that too easy?" he asked aloud. "Didn't think Tanaka would make it this easy."

"You think it was just a decoy?" Hoshi asked him.

The com crackled again. "Mueller to _Enterprise." _Bernhard's voice held a touch of panic and they all looked up as the normally unflappable Armory officer's tone.

"Go ahead, Ensign Mueller," came Jon Archer's voice.

"Sir, there's just been an explosion at one of the Vegan settlements! We're moving into position to help civilians, but we need medical personnel."

"I'm beaming Phlox and his med team down," Archer replied, anger in his voice. "_Intrepid _and _Shenandoah_ are the closest Starfleet vessels and they're on their way."

Captain Sandosh broke into the channel. "_Vhrum_, _Caymar Star, Livingston, Rhonharuy, and S'Pura_ are responding as well, Captain." In the background, they heard Admiral Reed issuing orders.

Suddenly, a loud yowl echoed in the _Hsshahu_'s cabin. Travis thought he was hearing things, but everyone's heads snapped around at the sound. To Travis's shock, Oneko sat on the chair arm between Thor and Trip. One paw was resting on lower right corner of Thor's screen.

"What is this..._thing_ doing here?" Thor burst out, his gray-green skin turning a sheer white. "This..._predator!"_

_Crap, Oneko! You're scaring Thor! _Travis had wondered if Khorians were afraid of felines like their Earth counterparts; now he knew they were. Poor Thor's whiskers twitched and his black eyes were wide as saucers. "You're a little big to be on her menu, Thor," he reassured the sensory officer.

Hoshi went over and picked up Oneko in her arms. "Travis, she's pointing at this part of space," she said, tapping her finger on the screen.

"There ain't anythin' there," Trip objected, his accent thicker than usual.

"Not yet," Travis said, his thoughts in a whirl. "Rudi, take us to those coordinates, nice and slow."

The non-Human crew glanced at each other. "You're actually listening to that...that..._thing_?" Thor all but wailed.

Travis put a hand on his shoulder. "Oneko knows what she's doing, Thor. Relax. Hoshi, keep her on that side of the cabin, okay? It'll be fine, Thor. She won't eat you." At his words, Oneko's meows sounded apologetic. Whatever the cat said seemed to mollify Thor's panic, but only barely.

Minutes ticked by as Rudi piloted _Hsshahu_ to the heading Oneko had indicated. Travis did some calculations in his head and his anger at Tanaka grew. _If she launched from Airfield Five-B, that puts her close to that Vegan settlement. She knows that we'd respond to a crisis; Bernhard wouldn't allow innocent civilians to get hurt. The Vegans welcomed her, allowed her on their planet and she does _this? Judging from what Tanaka had done in the past, it didn't surprise him, but only increased his disgust for her.

"Sensor echo!" Thor cried. His coloring was close to his normal gray-green as he brought his attention back to his instruments. "Two-eight mark one-five!"

"Confirmed, Travis!" Trip added. "Looks like a small two-person craft. Looks like they're running under a cloak..."

"_Trafalgar_ is on a pursuit course," Thor added, overlapping Trip. "_Enterprise _and _Vhrum_ are closing the gap in the blockade."

Travis leaned forward in his seat. "Alert all Boomer ships to adjust positions accordingly. Hoshi, send our tac data over to Malcolm. San'whe—"

The weapons officer nodded, but didn't take his eyes off his screens. "I'm tracking her, Captain Travis, but their cloak is throwing off my targeting."

"Best guess, San'whe. Rudi, take us to Two-eight mark six two."

Rudi paled, but said, "Yes, Captain Travis."

Trip's voice was quiet. "We'd be staring down her throat, Travis."

Travis nodded and replied, "Remember the simulation, about six or so months ago, Trip?"

The engineer inclined his head as he remembered. "Doin' the unexpected?"

"You got it. Now's the chance to see if your modifications to the _Hsshahu_'s shields will work." He glanced at Thor. "Range?"

The Khorian's paws trembled and his tail spasmed nervously, but he replied, "If the sensors are right, eight-thousand meters. Seven-thousand five hundred—_Trafalgar_'s three thousand meters off their stern. _Trafalgar'_s targeting with their phase cannon—"

"Malcolm's new toy," Trip muttered under his breath.

"_Trafalgar's _firing, wide miss—our range is four-thousand meters—"

"Rudi, get ready to move to alternate coordinates. San'whe—"

"Lasers tracking, Captain Travis...locked!"

"Fire!"

San'whe mashed the firing button as Rudi dove out of the way. _Hsshahu_'s powerful short range lasers impacted against the bow of the enemy craft. As Rudi spun the shuttle around, San'whe got another shot at the underside of Tanaka's ship, just as _Trafalgar_'s phase cannon struck Tanaka's cloaking generator on the port side. Tanaka's scoutcraft flew by, trailing sparks, its nebulous form solidifying as the cloak failed.

"New course, one-five-one mark one," Travis said, giving the coordinates from memory.

"We knocked out their shield generators," Thor crowed, "and _Trafalgar_ got their cloaking generator."

"But they're still goin' strong on only one engine," Trip said. "Damn, they must have some amazing back-ups on that thing..."

"Target their remaining engine, San'whe," Travis ordered.

Suddenly, a cold voice echoed over the com. Hoshi's eyes widened as they all recognized it, and Travis's stomach lurched. "I told you that I would make you pay for what you've done to my family, Tanaka," said Rhianna Mayweather, "and I always keep my word."

"Mom!" Travis choked out. "Wait—!"

Then _Caymar Star_ fired a short burst. The transport's weapons were almost negligible compared to _Hsshahu_'s or _Trafalgar_'s, but they were practically at "spitting range" of Tanaka's scoutship. As the scoutship attempted to go past them to break the blockade, _Caymar_ _Star_'s lasers scored a hit on its one remaining engine. The resulting explosion knocked the scoutship off course and battered _Caymar Star_'s shields, but the transport was in one piece. The scoutship, however...

"Holy crap," Trip whispered, as the battered hulk drifted in space.

"Lifesigns?" Travis asked, still in complete shock.

"Two, very weak," Thor replied, his own voice a high-pitched squeak.

"Signal _Enterprise_ for emergency medical beam-out," Travis said. "Hail _Caymar Star_."

Hoshi pressed the earpiece deeper into her ear and shook her head. "They're not responding, Travis. I think the explosion knocked out their comm relay. Captain Archer says that the two people have been transported to _Enterprise_." Her mouth pressed into a thin line. "One of them's Tanaka. Travis, Malcolm's hailing us from _Trafalgar."_

"Put him through." At Hoshi's nod, he asked, "You guys in one piece over there?"

"We're all right," Malcolm replied. "Looks like your strategy worked."

"We had a little bit of help, Malcolm."

"_Trafalgar_ requests permission to assist with the rescue effort on the planet."

Malcolm's formal tone threw Travis off for a moment, but then he realized that technically, _he_ was still in command. "Permission granted, Lieutenant Commander Reed. In fact, I think we'll join you, if that's all right."

"Of course, sir. _Trafalgar_, out."

"Rudi, match course and speed with _Trafalgar_. Let's clear out the bunks and the cargo space in the back; we're gonna need 'em." Travis closed his eyes as his crew moved to obey his orders. His thoughts were still in disarray.

_Gotta talk to Mom and Paul when this is all over...God, what'm I saying...it _is _finally over. _All he could think of were the losses on this long and exhausting mission, all the deaths. Not only the Vegans, but the others on Alpha Centauri, all because of Tanaka's conspiracy on Vega, and Guillem Montclaire on Alpha Centauri...

He felt a soft touch on his cheek and a comforting purr in his ear. Travis tipped his head back against Oneko's fur, accepting her comfort as a single tear rolled down his cheek.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Don't make money off 'em.**

**Notes: Here's the final story in the "Boomer Bust" Trilogy. Read "Boomer Bust" and "Deadly Negotiations" to understand the deal with Travis and his brother Paul.**

**Rating: T**

**Last chapter, but the surprises ain't over yet. (Warning, some fluff ahead!) Be on the lookout for upcoming stories...and you'll find out where Oneko's going.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers! (JadziaKathryn, Volley, Begoogled, Bineshii :) Christmas cookies and marzipan for all:)**

**R/S

* * *

**

**Fourteen**

The debriefing was quick and rather painless, to Travis's surprise. Admiral Forrest had read his and Captain Archer's reports, so he already knew the sequence of events. Captain Archer sat on Travis's right, Philippe Trieste at his left, with Hoshi Sato and Bernhard Mueller rounding out the group. Travis was surprised that Malcolm was absent, but Mueller had told him that Malcolm "was taking care of some urgent business."

Travis took a deep breath and glanced at Hoshi. She seemed calm, but her eyes betrayed worry and uncertainty. Was she worried about Malcolm's possible transfer as head of the Centaurian Security Force? If Malcolm went, would she go with him? A loud purr interrupted his thoughts. Hoshi smiled as Oneko rubbed against the sleeve of her uniform. She reached out and stroked the cat.

"I didn't know Hoshi had a cat," Philippe whispered. "Does Malcolm know?"

Travis nodded. "Oneko has saved our lives more than once, Philippe. She's more than just a cat." At his words, Oneko looked straight at Philippe and meowed.

"_Tres bien, ma cherie," _Philippe laughed. "_Enchante."_

Travis and Captain Archer traded knowing glances. Archer knew that Oneko was "more than just a cat", like Porthos was "more than just a dog." The captain hadn't said a word at Oneko's strange appearances on _Enterprise_; his tacit approval of a second "pet" aboard the ship was obvious.

Admiral Forrest cleared his throat as he brought the meeting to order. Archer turned back to Forrest's image on the screen. "So Tanaka was behind the deaths of Philippe Trieste's parents?"

"Not directly; she was more of an accessory, but she had a direct hand in many more, well, 'accidents'." Travis felt his jaw tighten at the word. Philippe Trieste, sitting next to him, had a stony expression on his face. "The information that Lieutenant Sato found is pretty damning. It'll be enough to put her away for a long, long time."

"So she'll stand trial," Philippe said quietly.

"Yes." Forrest glanced at Hoshi. "And in accord with your and Lieutenant Commander Reed's recommendations, we have her under constant surveillance, to make sure she doesn't do anything...drastic."

At Archer's furrowed brow, Hoshi explained, "Tanaka has lost face, Captain. To a samurai, that is the ultimate insult. Honor demands that she regain it by _seppuku_." At his look of incomprehension, she sighed and added, "Ritual suicide."

Travis's eyes widened and Archer glanced back at Forrest. "That's why she's constantly under guard and that we've made sure she doesn't have any poison or weapons on her person. We won't let her take her own life." Forrest gazed back at Travis. "I'm glad to hear that _your_ family is safe."

"Thanks to a lot of people." Travis added. He noticed Forrest's attempt to change the subject. "That reminds me...now that Tanaka's been caught, what'll happen to her Consortium? "

Philippe Trieste answered that question. "It goes to a member of a collateral branch of her family. Lady Mariko Asagawa has agreed to take over...and she offers her fortress as the meeting site for new negotiations between the Consortiums and Starfleet."

Travis's face fell as he stared at Admiral Forrest. _He promised that I'd be back on _Enterprise _when this is over. _"Aw, man," he groaned.

"Just for a month more, Travis. After that, your obligations are over and I'll reassign you back to the _Enterprise_." Forrest seemed abashed, as if he knew what Travis's reaction would be. "I promise."

Travis sighed heavily, but he caught Jonathan Archer's expression. He knew that Archer had "discussed" matters with Forrest behind the scenes. "I'm holding you to that, Admiral."

Forrest smiled and said, "Don't worry, Travis. I need a month to settle some things here, then I'm coming to Vega to take over negotiations. You've laid the groundwork, son; now it's time for Philippe and I to take over the reins."

* * *

One month later... 

Travis and Paul stepped out into the courtyard of Tanaka Enterprises's former stronghold. A flock of seagulls cried overhead, a counterpoint to the dull murmur of the Terran/Colonial Trade Coalition representatives on the grounds. Paul was dressed in his Boomer outfit of dark pants, blue shirt and black vest and boots, while Travis wore his Starfleet uniform. The rest of the courtyard was ablaze with color from several different Colonies and from Earth.

Philippe Trieste waved at them from the garden fountain. The master of EdML wore his formal robes as befitted the head of Alpha Centauri's major Consortium, but the grin he wore made him appear years younger. Travis chuckled as the Mayweathers moved to join him.

"Bet you didn't expect all this, huh?" Travis teased.

"Actually, no." Philippe shrugged and made a helpless gesture. "I think seeing what happened to Tanaka put some fear in the hearts of the other Consortium leaders. They're all scrambling to protect their interests. The evidence against Tanaka implicates some of them as well, so Starfleet and the new trade commissions will be busy for a while."

"And so will you."

Philippe sighed. "Admiral Forrest suggested that it was in everyone's best interest if EdML plays a major role in shaping trade policy in the Colonies. I couldn't refuse. Which reminds me..." He pulled out a PADD and handed it to Paul. "I meant to give this to you earlier—"

"What is it?" Paul asked, with a suspicious look. "Another contract?"

"Well, of a sort. I'd wondered if you'd rather work for an employer who isn't willing to blow up your shuttle while you're on it. Besides," Philippe had a sober expression as he continued, "we need someone who's familiar with both Consortium _and _Boomer politics. Think you're up for a job as _my_ Trade Representative?"

It wasn't often that Travis saw his brother completely speechless. This was one of those times. "Ah—that's very generous of you, Philippe, but I—"

A feminine voice broke in. "I think I could get used to living on another Boomer ship, especially on the Alpha Centauri/Earth run." Rhianna Mayweather said. She linked her arms within her younger son's. "Living on Vega was long enough for me; I want to get back into space."

Paul turned to her and grinned. "Can't take the Boomer out of space, or space out of the Boomer, huh, Mom?"

"Darn straight, son." She matched his grin. "Besides, I think I can help with the Boomer end of the deal. There's still a lot of mistrust and apprehension on both sides, but I think this—"she indicated the representatives with her chin, "—is a start."

Paul chuckled, then turned back to Philippe. "Well, I accept, if you're willing to have me."

Philippe extended his hand and Paul shook it firmly. As he and Paul began to talk about the position with EdML, Travis caught Malcolm standing next to his father, Hoshi sitting on a bench between them. Hoshi wore a flowing red kimono, edged with gold, and she looked absolutely gorgeous, with her hair done up in traditional style.

The elder Reed reached over and clapped his son on the shoulder, then turned to give Hoshi a smile. The petite Asian woman stood up and hugged the older man and kissed his cheek. Stuart Reed blushed crimson, but he only gave the couple a nod before walking away.

_Looks like whatever was between those two is settled now. _Travis gave a sigh of relief. Then he realized something: Malcolm wore his formal Starfleet uniform, not the black-and-gold of the Centaurian Security Force. That meant Malcolm was staying on _Enterprise_...

_Wait a minute. What's he doing in _formal _Starfleet uniform? I mean, I know I _have _to be in the monkey suit, but _he _doesn't have to. _A figure caught his eye: Bernhard Mueller, also in formals. Then Captain Archer and Commander Tucker approached, also dressed formally. _What the hell is going on?_

Philippe Trieste leaned over and whispered, "I believe one of my Stewards requests his brother's presence at his side for a very important ceremony."

Travis's jaw hit the ground. He caught his mother's sunny smile and Paul's smirk. "Am I the _only_ one who didn't know about this?"

"You _were _rather busy," came Malcolm Reed's voice over his shoulder. The Englishman wore a slight smile, not his regular smirk. "Would you, Travis?"

He grinned. "For a fellow Steward, anything."

* * *

So on the shores of the ocean on Vega, on a bright sunny afternoon, Lieutenant Travis Mayweather, Master (formerly Crewman) Philippe Trieste, Ensign Bernhard Mueller, and Commander Trip Tucker stood in attention as Lieutenant Commander Malcolm Reed married Lieutenant Hoshi Sato in a ceremony presided over by Captain Archer. Attending the bride was her mother, Michiko Sato, Liz Cutler, T'Pol, and Madeline Reed. 

Admiral Reed represented the Royal Navy, while Admiral Max Forrest came for Starfleet, and the representatives of many worlds also witnessed the ceremony. Mary Reed blinked tears and whispered something to Stuart; he only smiled.

Travis brought his attention back to Hoshi and Malcolm, who seemed to be in their own world. And when Captain Archer pronounced them husband and wife and granted permission for Malcolm to kiss his bride, Trip Tucker and Travis began the applause, which thundered over the shoreline.

"Day for new beginnings, eh?" Bernhard whispered.

"Yeah," Travis whispered back. "Let's hope we can keep up the momentum." He glanced down to see Oneko sitting on his feet, purring so loud he heard her over the crowd.


End file.
